


On All The Stars I Didn't Wish On

by ArchWriter



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love Hotels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchWriter/pseuds/ArchWriter
Summary: Tenma takes on a TV series as his next project after the Summer Troupe's last play, and the production immediately bumps into a problem. Kazunari and Sakuya visit him during a shoot, and get roped in on more than what they came for.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya & Sumeragi Tenma, Sumeragi Tenma & Miyoshi Kazunari, Sumeragi Tenma & Tachibana Izumi, onesided Sumeragi Tenma/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 35
Kudos: 74





	1. Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have another ongoing fic I should be updating, but this idea simply could not leave me that I had to write it. So here ya go. I swear the A3! fandom needs more fics. XD

Sometimes Tenma catches himself surprised at how far he’s made it. Sure, as an actor and being part of the entertainment industry for so long it’s not a wonder how he’s gotten so good, but it still surprises him sometimes how he’s miles away from the boy he used to be more than a year ago. He still remembers it, the then-faceless actors in Veludo Way handing out fliers of a play from Shakespeare – _Romeo and Julius_ , impossible to forget now – and how curious he felt.

From a young age, Sumeragi Tenma has known he was born for the spotlight – it wasn’t something that was taught to him or forced upon him; it was something he inherently believed in from the very first time his mom and dad asked him to do a commercial when he was 5, and the acting classes and photo shoots and projects that followed him felt natural, like it was a foregone conclusion – of course I got them, I’m that good. Ego aside, he knows he’s good, and just how good he is, and that is how he knows he’s _not good enough_.

So he’d watched the ridiculous play put on by actors he could tell a mile away weren’t very good, but had that draw in them that made him smile and clap with the audience with curtain call, and that’s when he knew he needed that.  
He was handsome and talented, but loathe as he was to admit it, looks and a bit of talent won’t make him stay in the industry. He needed to be better, needed to learn how to draw people in – needed to learn people.  
So on one fateful morning, in he walked in the theater of the Mankai Company, and the rest was history.

~

“Take five everyone!”

Tenma flopped himself on one of the chairs reserved for him. Today was another packed shooting day for the new series he signed up on. Since the play the Summer Troupe was working on had closed for the season, his schedule freed up more time for him to work on other projects. Set in the majestic backdrop of Kyoto, his current project was a coming-of-age drama-comedy, with a bit of romance and action flair on the side to keep audiences invested.

Izumi, their director, had okayed Tenma’s request to take up actor’s work outside the company since the Summer Troupe’s play ended, and advised him not to overdo it.

_“Try not to overdo it too hard, alright Tenma? I know how serious acting is for you, more than most of the guys here in the company, but if you need a break, rely on us, okay?”_

He couldn’t help but smile at the memory; their director worked them hard, but was gentle with them that Tenma didn’t know anyone could be. He’s had a lot of managers and directors handle him before, but none with the sure but gentle touch that Izumi did.

Speaking of the director, his current director was having a hushed but harried conversation with the scriptwriter near their trailer. Tenma was excited to be working with this series director: Hakamata Natsuo was considered young to be in charge of a television series scheduled for a prime evening timeslot, but he was good at what he did. Like Tenma, Director Hakamata grew up in the industry – his mother was a famous director with several wins at international film festivals under her belt, and his father was renowned casting director. With an eye for direction and pacing like his mother and a talent for spotting people’s potential like his father, Hakamata Natsuo won his first director’s award for an indie film not even a year out of film school, and from then, producers and companies just lined up to work with him.

 _Seriously, so cool_ , Tenma thought.

The scriptwriter Hakamata was talking with was Azusawa Eri, another famous personality in the industry known for writing top-rating shows for the past half decade. She was known as the writer of one of Japan’s top-rated drama series _Just A Moment_ , a tear-jerker of a drama that was so famous that it even got remade overseas.

From the looks of things, Hakamata and Eri were dissatisfied about something, but it didn’t look like they were fighting. Rather, it looked like they commiserating together, Hakamata letting out an exaggerated sigh and Azusawa muffling her mouth from a half-bitten laugh. A moment later, Hakamata called the staff and actors back on set, and began their shoot anew.

To his surprise, Hakamata ended the shoot way earlier than expected, citing some script revisions to be done as an excuse. Looking around the set, meeting eyes with his fellow co-stars and cameramen, none of them believed it. The shooting ended abruptly, and Hakamata was visibly upset about something, and everyone on set knew that something was wrong.

Adding more worry was the fact that Hakamata told them that the rewrite might take a while, and that the production would contact them until it was done.

Now everyone knew they were _fucked_.

~

_“Tadaima!”_

“ _Okaeri_. Ah, Tenma, is that you? You’re back early,” a crooning voice sounded from the living room. Discarding his shoes and putting on his indoor slippers he walked towards the source of the voice, meeting with the sight of Azuma and Sakyo pouring over documents. He dropped his duffel bag on a vacant couch and plopped himself down, weary from the previous week of shooting.

“The director called the shoot early,” he huffed.

Sakyo turned his gaze on him. “That’s odd. I was under the impression the director would want to film a huge chunk of the scenes for editing. You said so yourself.”

“I did! And that’s what I thought too, but then he called it done for the time and said there was going to be a rewrite with the script. They said they’ll contact us when they’re done,” Tenma huffed.

“Oh dear, sounds like trouble,” Azuma mused. Sakyo sent him a concerned look, but Tenma waved it away.

“It’s fine, it happens. Not the first time I’ve seen it happen,” he shrugged, “it just caught us by surprise, so early on in the production.”

Azuma chuckled in that mild mannered way of his, and smiled serenely at him. “I’m sure it’ll work itself out.”

~

It did work itself out. Not a week later and everyone was called back for shooting. Tenma had to call in his absences at school, eking out a promise from Hyodo and Taichi to take notes for him, and leaving for another week of shooting in Kyoto.

Hakamata gathered everyone in the trailer-cum-conference room, and addressed them all before shooting started.

“Okay, everyone, I think it’s time I bring everyone on the same page. I have news.”

As it turns out, things did work itself out, just not completely. Apparently, a jealous director sweet-talked his way with his father, who was one of the station’s executives. Being a “young director” handling a show in the “prime timeslot” was a little too risky, despite his skill and capability, he was told, and they pretty much bullied the producers to reduce the budget for the project. This led to an altercation with a few of their actors, who didn’t like the news that their pay would be lowered, and quit on them a week ago.

The actors who quit were minor characters who had quite a lot of lines, and so the director, scriptwriter, and casting agency had to postpone the shoot so they could work on recasting and rewriting the script to fit the replacement actors.

Hakamata told them they had a lineup of promising actors who would join them, but Tenma can see the director was unhappy despite his jovial facade – he did _not_ look like he found promising actors, and merely told the room to assuage their worries.

With the news of budget cuts and recasting, it was enough to put the production in mood, but there was shooting to be done, and they had fallen a bit behind schedule already, so work through it everybody did.

“Hakamata-kantoku,” Tenma called over the director after the last of the scenes wrapped up, “can I talk to you for a minute?”

Hakamata threw him a resolute look, the face of someone preparing himself to receive bad news. “Let’s talk in my trailer. I have a feeling Azusawa would want to hear you as well.”

Tenma threw him a puzzled look and followed the director nonetheless, climbing up to the director’s trailer with a loose “pardon the intrusion” and sat himself down at a table that Hakamata gestured to him. Seated before him was the scriptwriter, Azusawa, her hand absently caressing the keys of the laptop before her. Rewriting the script together, Tenma mused.

“So, Sumeragi-kun, what can I help you with?” Hakamata began, taking the seat beside Azusawa.

“I’m worried about the cast. You haven’t found anyone to replace those who quit, haven’t you? This isn’t looking good,” Tenma stated bluntly.

While Hakamata was able to maintain his neutral expression, Azusawa visibly winced and couldn’t hide her displeasure. “No, we didn’t find anyone. In fact, two of the ensemble cast were worried the project was failing so early on and quit as well.”

“Sumeragi-san,” Hakamata intoned, “I know this looks bad, but I can assure you that these setbacks won’t be much of a problem. If you’re worried that the budget cuts would affect your talent fee, I can assure you that would not be an issue. We have maintained your fee so we ask you to reconsider your decision.”

“Reconsider my decision?”

“Sumeragi-san, please stay with us, the production has just begun – ”

"Wait, wait, _wait_! What are you talking about?” Tenma’s face cleared from confusion as he stared at Hakamata and Azusawa before him. “You think I’m going to _quit_?”

Hakamata raised an eyebrow at him. “You weren’t?”

“ _No!_ ” Tenma replied incensed, “of course not! You’re an amazing director, and you’re a great writer! I was so excited to even be cast for this project! Why would I quit? I have a leading role in this thing!”

Azusawa chuckled at Tenma’s obvious discomfort. “We didn’t mean assume Sumeragi-san. But it’s been a grueling few days without marginally good news, so do forgive us if we’re a little keyed in to assume the worst at this time.”

“So if you’re not here to talk to us about quitting, what did you want to discuss with me, Sumeragi-san?” Hakamata asked him, sounding curious.

“I’ve read the script you gave me for the first six episodes, and so far, what I’ve read coincides with what’s in the script. But a lot of my scenes happen with the actors who quit, so I know that out of everyone here, I’m the actor with the least scenes you’ll be shooting with this week. I guess I’m just worried how we’re working around that.”

“Ah, of course, your schedule,” Hakamata sighed, “I really am very sorry, Sumeragi-san. I can’t promise you things aren’t going to be hectic for you for a while, but we’ll make things work. We’ll get in touch with your agent and manager within the week to hammer in changes in your schedule. Please, just give us time.”

“Alright,” Tenma replied, “please continue to take care of me.”

~

He called Izumi that night, after getting out of the shower and into bed at the hotel he was staying at. He told her about the problems in production, and asked for advice. Normally, he would never been so upfront about asking Izumi for advice or comfort, but he’s genuinely keyed up with the production’s setbacks, and coupled with being away from the dorms, he’s even willing to admit to himself in private that he called Izumi because he missed her.

_“Sounds rough from what I’m hearing,” Izumi replied in his ear, “though from the sounds of it, it’s no one’s fault. Well, except for the jackass that decided to interfere.”_

Tenma laughed. He still remembers the trouble that the GOD Troupe gave them during the Autumn and Winter Troupe’s debut plays. He knows for a fact that everyone is pretty much over it, but if given the chance to clash heads, they know Banri, Juza, Taichi, and Tasuku wouldn’t hesitate to throw down, with Yuki and Azuma in the background, pelting barbed insults towards Kamikizaka Reni, GOD Troupe’s ill-tempered director.

“It’s a little rough. My schedule’s going to be moved around a bit, so instead of the next weekend, I’ll probably be back in two days.”

_“Ah, so you’ll be benched for a bit as they either rewrite entire scenes or at the very least, find replacement actors. Not the best place to be, but I suppose it’s for the best. We’ll see you in two days then. Good night, Tenma.”_

“Good night, director.”

~

It was on the second day, right after lunch, when Tenma heard his voice.

“Yahoo! TENTEEEEEEEEEEN!”

Tenma spat out his protein shake in surprise, first at hearing that nickname, and second having to double-take at the appearance of the source of the voice. Several people standing close to him stared at him in surprise, no wonder taken aback by his reaction. Wiping his mouth and willfully ignoring the curious looks thrown at him, he cast his gaze towards the person calling out to him. Standing a few meters away, decked in all his casual and loud glory, waving at him like an excitable child, was Kazunari Miyoshi. Beside him, wearing an equally excited expression was Sakuma Sakuya, waving at him as well.

“Uwaah~! Tenten, is this where you’re shooting for your new series! So cool!”

“Oi! What the hell are you doing here? Veludo is hours away from here!”

“Itaru-san called in sick to work today, so he could attend a special event here for one of the games he was playing. Something about a special rare character he could get by participating at the event I think,” Sakuya answered him.

“Then why isn’t Itaru the one here?! That doesn’t explain why you’re here at all!”

“Ne~ne~ Tenten, it’s like you weren’t listening! Itaru is at his game event, and me and Sakuya came along! Azuma gave us these awesome brochures at a few food places and inns that were expiring this weekend, so we thought, ‘hey, isn’t Tenten shooting his scenes in Kyoto right now? Wouldn’t it be lit if we surprised him?’ So here we are! _Surprise!_ ” Tenma swears half the things Kazunari says is with the purpose of giving him a headache.

“Don’t you have college? Sakuya, what about school?”

“I don’t actually mind skipping classes,” Miyoshi grinned. Sakuya blushed and looked embarassed, but his small smile told a different story. “Ah. I had the director call in sick…for me…for the next…few days…”

Tenma stared at him. “You. Got permission. To skip school. From the director.”

“I really wanted to go?” Sakuya replied, sounding bashful. “I just wanted to see where you work, Tenma. You’re a really good actor, I just really wanted to see how pro-actors work! You look really cool, Tenma!”

“Oi, you’re a pro-actor too, just in a different way,” Tenma could feel his cheeks reddening.

“Aw! How cute! You made Tenten blush, Sakuya!”

“I am not!”

“Anyways,” Miyoshi continued, as if Tenma didn’t talk, “Azuma gave us enough brochures for three people to take advantage of, and since Itaru would be heading back tonight to work tomorrow, and you’d apparently be finishing your part in the shoot today, I thought maybe we could spend the weekend together!”

“Hah? How the hell did you even know about my schedule?!”

“The director told us. It’s part of the reason why she allowed me and Kazunari to come here: she’s worried you’re stressed out,” Sakuya replied.

“And so she sent us to make sure you’re taking care of yourself!” Miyoshi capped the explanation.

Tenma had to concede, that did sound like something the director would do. And he knows Izumi has always had a soft spot for Sakuya to allow him to skip class like this. Everyone realized Izumi’s favor of Sakuya at some point, but it sort of made sense. Despite being one of the youngest members of the company in terms of age, Sakuya is their senior in the company, second only perhaps to Sakyo. He is the heart that has jumpstarted the Mankai Company, the amateur who was the company’s first recruit, and is the leader of the Spring Troupe. All the other Troupe leaders – Tenma, Banri, Tsumugi – either had background and/or natural talent for acting. Sakuya wasn’t; he worked hard to get where he is, and strived to continue to be better.

During his first days as the Summer Troupe’s leader, Sakuya was the first person to give him genuinely helpful advice. Tenma respected Sakuya a whole lot. Kinda like a senpai – well, not that Tenma would ever say that out loud.

“Hmp. I’m doing just fine.”

“Heh~? Have you been a good boy and eating your vegetables?” Miyoshi teased.

“W-why are you even harping me about that?! Ha?!”

“Omi packed a special bento for you. He was worried you’d be skipping proper meals after Azuma-san made a comment you seemed a bit haggard from when you returned last week. He says it’s not good for you to subsist on protein shakes.”

Tenma winced at the pointed look Sakuya threw at his hand holding a tumbler of the said protein shake, before guiltily hiding it behind him. Miyoshi laughed at his chastised expression, and Sakuya merely handed him a cloth bag that Tenma assumed contained Omi’s special bento.

He walked over to a nearby table and opened the bento and had to stop himself from drooling. Omi knew special alright. He packed fried rice, tempura, some chicken barbeque, egg rolls, and a whole tier of his favorites. He could even smell the familiar aroma of Izumi’s curry, and mochi from that specialty store that Azuma frequented.

Miyoshi handed him chopsticks which he absently took, and dug in. He mumbled a soft itadakimasu and blocked out Sakuya and Miyoshi talking animatedly beside him, not even bothering to stop Miyoshi from taking multiple selfies to post on Instablam. _He missed eating real food dammit!_

~

After finishing off Omi’s bento, the shoot started again. Introducing Miyoshi and Sakuya to the director and security, the two of them were cleared to stay on set as part of Tenma’s entourage. They had to sign some NDAs to keep production spoilers secret, but other than that, it wasn’t a hassle to convince the production to let his friends stay.

He did a few takes with several of his co-stars, and in between take, most of them even introduced themselves to the friendly Miyoshi and starstruck Sakuya.

However, much like his scenes with the previous days, Tenma felt off. The script they were now working on was the heavily modified version which cut out one of the characters from the original scene, because the actor playing the role had quit. The scene sounded fine on paper, but acting it out, Tenma felt frustrated at how awkward the scene played out. The dialogue that was meant for four people was being juggled between three, the fourth character’s lines redistributed to be delivered by the other three.

He could tell the director was unhappy about it, but they all knew they couldn’t delay it shooting as it is – they had to remain on schedule.

After Hakamata yelled ‘ _cut!_ ’ for the nth time, Tenma walked over to where Miyoshi and Sakuya sat with one of the cameramen, Ando-san, and threw them a charming smile. Sakuya was holding Tenma’s copy of the script, opened at the page of the scene he’d just done.

“So, what do you think?”

“That was so _amazing_ , Tenma! It’s kinda like theater, except you keep doing different variations of the scenes to fit a camera angle. And watching everyone act together like that, it was so cool!”

Tenma smiled at Sakuya enthusiastic answer. He turned to look at Miyoshi to gauge an equally if not more excited answer, but was surprised at Miyoshi’s subdued smile.

“Kazunari?”

“Hmm? Oh! Same same! You guys were incredible Tenten!”

 _Oh no_ , Tenma knew that smile. That’s the smile Miyoshi Kazunari wears when he’s giving an agreeable answer to avoid conflict, and is therefore, not being honest with his opinions. Tenma knew Miyoshi had problems with expressing his honest opinions – he liked to be seen as the all-around extrovert, but he wasn’t big on voicing his thoughts that could be taken as him taking a side or voicing a differing opinion.

Tenma frowned at him.

“Kazunari.”

“Hmm?”

“What did you really think?”

There was a pregnant pause where even Sakuya and Ando-san the camera man threw Miyoshi a curious look. Miyoshi winced a bit at the unwanted attention, before sighing.

“Kazunari, I told you before –”

“It was kinda awful,” Miyoshi blurted out loud. The silence that followed was frightening. Tenma saw the director and scriptwriter, Hakamata and Azusawa, turn their gaze towards them. _Shit_ , he swore in his head, _Kazunari’s honesty is going to get me fired._

“I mean, not entirely? But like, the flow? Of the conversation? I get that it’s supposed to be like, comedy and drama together, but it just sounded so awkward, kinda like when we’re practicing without you and one of us would take turns to say your lines to keep the scene going? Yeah, kinda like that.”

Tenma stared at Kazunari. _What? How did he – ?_

“The original script had four people doing the scene,” Tenma explained carefully, “but one of the actors became unavailable, so the dialogue had to be modified to fill in three people instead. And we can’t cut out anything part of that particular scene’s dialague, because –”

“Because it’s a foreshadowing of what will be the hint of a plot twist three episodes later,” Sakuya finished.

What Tenma was supposed to say was _because the scriptwriter insisted on keeping it like that since they couldn’t rewrite it on time_ but he looked at Sakuya like he said something he probably should have known all along.

“Foreshadowing?” he asked.

Miyoshi hummed. “Me and Sakuya browsed the scripts you had while you were doing takes. That scene you just took was a conversation meant to be a joke that turned out to be true later. Your character, Katsuki, is a playboy-type character who was written to sound like he has a crush on the female lead, Asuna. The scene you’re playing with your friends Heiki and Kiyoshi is one where you’re bantering what will happen after the school festival. When Heiki teased Kiyoshi about working as a part-time baker at Kiyoshi’s long-time crush’s family café, that’s exactly what happens in episode four. When Kiyoshi teased back that Heiki should trip and get hit by a car, that’s also exactly what happens in episode five. And when the two of them teased Katsuki about not actually making googly eyes at Asuna, but her brother Kuroda…”

Sakuya continued where Miyoshi trailed off. “You get a scene with Kuroda in the bath house after your dorm’s hot water supply broke in episode 6, and it’s kinda…”

“Homoerotic,” Miyoshi finished in a deadpan tone. “But the teasing in the scene you just did must’ve had Kuroda in it as part of your circle of friends, because the jokes that Heiki and Kiyoshi were saying should have sounded better if Kuroda was there to make fun of you. Instead, they pretended to be Kuroda to ‘say his lines’ but it sounded kinda crude, and like, total douches instead of teasing friends.”

Tenma had to take a few breaths to absorb all of that.

“Also,” _and goddamn, Kazunari wasn’t finished_ , “I think the angles you guys took was more suited to a drama scene rather than a comic one?”

“You think our camera shots were bad.” Tenma deadpanned.

“No no no no! Not at all! They were good! Stark and dramatic! The shots are gonna be so dope, I know it! It just, like, didn’t really fit the scene you were trying to show? I mean, why was the overhead angle necessary?”

Now Tenma just felt insulted. “If you’re so sure about that, how would you have done it?”

“I would have used only three angle shots: one from the left side, the right, and from behind, showing your silhouettes. The camera angle would change depending on who was speaking, and the silhouette shot would be used as you continued walking while bantering with your friends, highlighting the last part of the scene where Katsuki hits Heiki over the head for “saying something so idiotic.””

“Ah, those would indeed be a nice angles. I covered a few manzai routines in a similar manner,” Ando-san agreed.

“Right?” Kazunari grinned.

“Sumeragi-san,” Tenma jumped a bit at the voice directly behind him. Turning around, he is met with the intense gaze of Director Hakamata. Beside him, Azusawa looked on in open curiosity. “I believe you never properly introduced us to your _friends_.”

“Uh…they’re my friends, who are also under the same theater company I’m signed under.”

“Theater company.”

“Uh, yes.”

“So they’re actors.”

“Yes. But Kazunari also does the promotional design for our plays.”

“Promotional design?”

“Designing the website and our posters and flyers. And he helps with the costume design and how our pictures are taken.”

“…Does he direct you?”

“He helped conceptualize the scenes with our director for one of plays in which he was the lead.”

The director tilted his head a bit, like a predator who has just zeroed in on his prey. Tenma could see the spark in the director’s eyes that landed him an award not even a year out of film school. Hakamata spun on his heel and addressed the production – everybody had been watching.

“Ando-san, Ritsu-san, you got what the kid – what’s his name?”

Tenma answered automatically. “Kazunari. Miyoshi Kazunari.”

“You got what Miyoshi-san said? Let’s get that angle. Rikuo-san, Kurosaki-san, Sumeragi-san, let’s do another take.”

“Yes!” Tenma, along with Rikuo and Kurosaki, who played Heiki and Kiyoshi respectively, replied.

“Kazunari-san, do you mind standing in for the role of Kuroda? I…just want to do a screen test of what the scene could look like with the properly casted actor.”

Miyoshi looked at the famed director in surprise. “Me? Uh, okay. But, uh, are you sure about me? I don’t know which lines are supposed to be Kuroda’s.”

Hakamata merely smiled. “Not to worry. It’s just a test. Regardless, I have a feeling you have a sense which parts of the dialogue belonged to Kuroda.”

~

_“You know, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you had a crush on my sister. You’re a total flake, and a playboy, but I suppose I can’t blame you for falling for my sister’s charms.”_

_“I-I-I don’t have a crush on your sister! C’mon man! Bro code!”_

_“Says he, as he stutters to deny it!”_

_“You’re an idiot Kiyoshi, what the hell even gave you the idea I’m crushin’ on Asuna, hah?”_

_“I mean, you always did kinda stare at her pretty much when Kuroda brings her around.”_

_“No I don’t!”_

_“You kinda do. Unless you mean to say it’s actually me you’re staring at.”_

_“What the hell?”_

_“Wouldn’t it be funny if the reason you stared at Asuna so much is because you can get an excuse to stare at Kuroda shamelessly?”_

_“Oh my god, Katsuki, you sly dog!”_

_“I’m very flattered you see me that way Katsuki. Don’t worry, I’m not very picky with my potential partners as long as they’re faithful.”_

_“Fuck off!”_

_“Though for real, do you like my sister?”_

_“…It’s complicated.”_

_“That’s because you’re you, Katsuki. You’re pretty simple, but you do have a tendency to complicate things.”_

_“Shut up Kiyoshi!”_

_“Besides, you think Asuna would go for the playboy?”_

~

“Ah, Sakuma-san, was it? Since we’re doing screen tests, would you mind doing one with Kamiki-san? She plays the role of Asuna in the series, and you would be testing the role of her best friend Satoru, whose actor is now unavailable.”

Sakuya stared at Hakamata Natsuo, one the famed directors of their time, ask him to do a screen test.

“Umm…”

“It would help with coordinating the blocking and camera angles we could use, so that when the character is cast, shooting would be easier. Would you help us out?”

There wasn’t really any other answer to that. “Sure! How can I help, Hakamata-kantoku?”

~

_“I can’t believe it. Sumeragi-san just handed us the solution to one of our problems. Can it be divine intervention? It’s definitely divine intervention. Don’t you think this is divine intervention Azusawa-san?”_

_“…They weren’t doing screen tests at all, were they, Hakamata-kantoku?”_

_“…”_

_“Hmm. They’re very capable. And they look good on camera too. Should we talk to the kids?”_

~

“Triangle, triangle, onigiri~!”

“Hey, Trianglian, quit playing with the food and sit down. Elite Swindler, put your phone down before the Professional Swindler throws that ladle at you. He’s looking pretty murderous, and we don’t have the funds to spend on your funeral.”

Izumi chuckled to herself as she walked over to the dining table. Today had been another equally exhausting day of rehearsals for the Autumn Troupe. Tsuzuru had finished writing the script a few days ago, and the troupe had been excited to read through it. With the addition of Azami, the play was shaping up to be interesting.

Izumi noted that Itaru had returned from Kyoto for his game’s event, sans Kazunari and Sakuya who had decided to stay in Kyoto to use the numerous vouchers and coupons that Azuma possessed for some reason, and decided to give to give to them. When Sakuya had come to her asking shyly if she could phone his school sick to go to Kyoto with Kazunari, she had been shocked. It seemed so out of character for Sakuya to request of such a thing – he’s a good kid! – and stuttered out to ask why. Sakuya answered that he’s never gone to Kyoto before, and that he’s always wanted to see their plays, and shyly added that maybe they’d be allowed to see Tenma during his TV shooting.

Sakuya’s a great kid. Works hard, earnest, and believes wholeheartedly in people. He’s rarely selfish, used to being the kid with nothing and getting passed around his relatives. It’s probably why Izumi granted Sakuya’s request. When Sakyo learned of it, he chewed her out for it, citing the younger ones might call her out for favoritism.

Overhearing it, Banri laughed out loud and said that it’s okay, and that it would entertaining to see the good kid do something rebellious once in a while. When Tsuzuru pointed out that Sakuya was more interested in seeing Kyoto’s theaters than simply fooling around, Sakyo relented and said that at least he was being smart about it. Banri groaned, and Tsumugi and Azuma laughed.

She can already imagine it: Kazunari taking loads of selfies around every corner, Sakuya trying out all the stalls and wanting to see the plays they could afford. Perhaps if Tenma wasn’t tired after his shoot, he’d try to take the two of them out to explore, before becoming hopelessly lost. She smiles at the thought of Kazunari whipping out his phone’s GPS to find their way back, Tenma pouting all the way and Sakuya enjoying himself.

“How was Kyoto, Itaru?” Izumi asked him, as she sat herself by the table. Itaru pocketed his phone and smiled at her in amusement, a spark in his eye like he knew something she didn’t. Okay, that’s strange, Izumi thought.

“So-so. I got the limited edition SSR character I wanted when I asked Sakuya to roll for me, and the event gave some IRL prizes and a few in-game rewards.”

“Did you see Kazunari-kun and Sakuya-kun before you left to return here?” Izumi asked.

Itaru’s secretive smile grew wider. Beside him, Chikage chuckled, clearly in on the joke. “Oh yes. I met up with them at the location of Tenma’s filming. They were…very engaged with the production.”

“You say that as if I should be worried about something,” Izumi laughed lightly.

“Ah, well, let’s just say that I had a feel for things. Expect either of the three of them to call you later.”

Sakyo narrowed his eyes at Itaru. Sitting near him, Taichi, Azami, Kumon, and Juza leaned back in their seats, as if trying to avoid getting in the line of fire. Izumi could definitely see how Yuki referred to the ladle Sakyo’s holding as a deadly weapon. Opposite her, Omi was subtly making calming gestures.

“Chigasaki, what do you – ”

And with perfect timing, Izumi felt her phone ring in her pocket. She opened her phone and doesn’t miss Citron and Homare try to see the call name displayed – the absolute gossips.

“It’s Tenma-kun!” Citron chirped.

Izumu tossed Citron a flat look to which he smilingly apologized. She’s about to excuse herself to take the call when Itaru stopped her.

“Hmm, it’s better if you take the call here. It’s better than all of us rushing to the nearest wall to eavesdrop on you.” Izumi sighed as several people around the table chuckled, as Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose.

Izumi accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear. “Hey Tenma!”

_“Heeeeeeeey, kantokuuuuuu…”_

“Is…everything alright, Tenma? Are you with Kazunari and Sakuya right now?”

_“Uh, yeah.”_

“…Did something happen? Are you guys alright?” Half the table tensed in worry at the careful tone their director adopted. The other half appeared more curious than worried, while Itaru just looked thoroughly amused.

_“Uh, can you extend Sakuya’s sick absence from school?”_

Now that got Izumi worried. “Tenma, is Sakuya okay?” Now the entire table was worried. Citron and Misumi threw a curious look at Itaru, who still looked carefree.

Apparently, the next few seconds was Tenma speaking softly into the phone that only Izumi could hear her, as the rest of the company stared at her in visible worry. They did, however, see Izumi’s face warp from worry, to confusion, to curious, to slack-jawed shock in the span of twenty seconds. Just as Omi was about to ask what was wrong, Izumi screeched into her phone.

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT CAST AS PART OF THE MAIN CAST?!”_


	2. In Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izumi gets a 2+2 deal, Itaru plays manager, and Tenma realizes he is so so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know how often I'll be updating. But until I exhaust this idea out of my system, I'll probably continue writing this. XD

Before the ink has even dried on Kazunari’s contract, Sumeragi Tenma knew he was screwed.

~

Tenma gaped at the sight of the people before him. From beside him, he felt Kazunari and Sakuya beam in surprise.

“W-What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to fix the problem you created _you hack!_ ”

Rurikawa Yuki marched directly in front of him and jabbed him with a finger in his chest. _Shit, Yuki, that hurt!_ “I cannot _believe_ you! You spend a few days away from the dorms and you collapse like a house of cards and take Kazunari and Sakuya down with you! This is why the director was so worried about you!”

“Hah?! What do you mean this is my fault? I didn’t even know those two would get scouted!” Tenma growled back.

“Are you seriously this stupid? Is your ego so big it’s displaced your brain somewhere you can’t access it? You brought good actors into your shoot, of course there was a chance they could get scouted!”

“Uwah! Did Yuki just compliment us?” Kazunari chirped.

“Alright, alright, stop it you two. Yuki, chill for a minute, nobody thought this could’ve had happened,” ignoring Kazunari, Izumi walked over to the four of them. Following behind her were Itaru and Tasuku, the former looking amused and the latter looking placidly.

Tenma remembered calling Izumi that night after Hakamata-san made his pitch. The young director had the production team on standby immediately work on post-edit work for the “screen tests” that Tenma did with Kazunari and the one Sakuya did with Asuna’s actress, and showed them the result. The output was really good, Tenma could admit; even though the clothes that Kazunari was made to change into for their scene was a bit small for him, he made it work, and his playful and bright expressions clearly showing on camera.

Sakuya surprised him most of all – the boy was _camera-ready_ , the way even Sakuya’s subtle facial expressions were caught on camera added so much depth to the scene he did, and it probably helped that he browsed the script to get a better grasp of his character.

_(Sakuya also mentioned he got the subtle-acting tips from Azuma and Tsumugi, and Tenma swears he could feel Hakamata’s burning interest at the mention of two more Mankai actors.)_

The bottomline is that Hakamata wanted Kazunari and Sakuya. Azusawa even chipped in her endorsement, saying that Kazunari and Sakuya gave a vibrance to the roles they played, and being from the same company as Tenma, scenes with the three of them would have _excellent chemistry_.

Kazunari wasn’t hard to convince to sign on them – after all, he was an adult capable of making rational decisions by himself. Sakuya was harder to convince, since he was around the same age as Tenma and is still attending high school. Sakuya did, however, said he’ll consider it, but Tenma could tell he was already thinking of ways to make it work.

This was exactly what he called Izumi last night about, and now…

“Perhaps we could speak to your director and producers Tenma?” Izumi inquired. He grimaced – that was not a request, not with that pointed tone.

“Follow me.”  
~

The shoot’s location was located near a residential part of Kyoto, close to a few small-time temples with streets lined with either memorials, statues, or shrines. It looked exactly like a modernized setting from one of Itaru’s mobile games set in the feudal-era Japan – all it lacked were the rough samurai and roof-hopping ninja.

An entire section of the neighborhood was cordoned off from the public, and after clearing their identities with the security in charge, Tenma escorted them to one of the many trailers parked near an open space. Normally, this would gauge about a so-so kind of reaction from Itaru, but the nature of their visit today made him more curious. Walking along beside him, he could see Tasuku roaming his eyes across the set: the sound tech guys, camera men, ensemble cast, and the production crew, taking in everything unfamiliar and familiar to him.

It looked pretty similar from yesterday before he left back for Veludo Way, except he could tell that the atmosphere was somewhat cheerier compared the previous day.

When Itaru had left the event and went to see Kazunari, Sakuya, and Tenma before driving back to the dorms, he didn’t know what he expected to see. Maybe Kazunari running around the set and vaulting equipment to get selfies, or seeing Sakuya excitably talking to people on set. What he definitely didn’t expect was to see Sakuya acting in front of a camera with some rising star actress, with a man he assumed to be the director calling the shots as he calmly conversed with a confused-looking Kazunari.

Itaru’s impression of Hakamata Natsuo was a man of purpose, yet also shrewd and driven, ridiculous in the unpredictable kind of way. The way he looked at Sakuya was like he was appraising an unexpectedly good R unit in a game dominated by SRs, SSRs and URs was familiar. Or maybe not. Izumi looked at everyone in the company like she got SSRs all the way. The point is, the kind of ridiculous mad glint in Hakamata’s eyes were the same look Nezuko got when she began recruiting for the other troupes way back in the beginning. And the way he was tugging at Kazunari beside him for what he could assume to be was a discussion on camera angles?

Ah, Itaru knew a recruitment pitch when he saw one. He said as much to Chikage on loudspeaker on the drive home, after bidding Sakuya, Kazunari, and Tenma goodbye on set.

_“You think Sakuya and Kazunari are going to make their TV debut with Tenma on this new series?” Chikage had asked._

_“I’d go F2P on all my games if at least Kazunari doesn’t sign a contract by tonight.”_

Kazunari does sign the contract, and Sakuya _wants_ to sign, which was the reason for the entire ruckus over dinner last night during Tenma’s call. Izumi looked proud and stressed at the same time, while Sakyo – the closest the Mankai Company is going to get at having a _patriarchal grandfather_ – rubbed his temples while mumbling what he assumes are sutras to the high heavens. Homare, Citron, Taichi, and Misumi were loudly cheering in delight, while the rest of them was a mix of fond, amusement, and curiosity.

After dinner, Sakyo took Nezuko aside to discuss the matter and what this could mean for the company. A couple of them stayed behind to listen: namely, the Spring and Summer Troupes, Azuma, and Tasuku.

_“Miyoshi can handle himself, but what about Sakuma? He’s too young to be saddled with this much work, and he isn’t even out of high school!”_

_“It’ll be fine. I can make my way to Kyoto tomorrow and discuss with the director.”_

_“Are you now? You’re already busy handling the Autumn Troupe rehearsals, playing Sakuma’s manager is going to stretch you thin. And that’s discounting Miyoshi on his own.”_

_“Who says the director has to be the one playing Sakuya-kun’s manager?”_

_All of them turned to Chikage, who merely shrugged. “I mean, Sakyo-san’s right. Izumi has to stay here in Mankai to facilitate the theater. She can’t be Sakuya’s manager.”_

_“Ara. And who do you suggest should manage Sakuya?” Azuma asked pensively._

_“I will.”_

_Itaru felt the weight of everyone’s stare on him. To be honest, he’s surprised he even volunteered himself. “I’m one of the eldest in the company, and I’m part of the Spring Troupe. I also don’t have rehearsals to worry about now, and office work has been slow this month. Makes sense I should manage him.”_

_“Are you sure? Being Sakuya’s manager would take up more of your time,” Izumi pointed out. Oh, he knows, which means it’s going to cut in with his gaming hours._

_But well, it’s Sakuya. Izumi isn’t the only one in the company with a soft spot for the kid; other than being his gacha luck generator, Sakuya is one of the few people he knows who looks at him and sees more than the office suit and the games he plays. He likes the kid, okay? It’d be pretty dickish if he didn’t stand up for him._

Which then, inevitably, brought them together in Tasuku’s car at 8 in the morning to head to Kyoto before lunch. Tired from the long drive the previous day, Itaru begged off being the driver, and before Izumi could suggest taking the bullet train to Kyoto, Azuma volunteered Tasuku to be the driver. He expected dissent and complaining from the two of them, but apparently, Azuma said, Tasuku is curious to see Kyoto and Tenma’s shooting location as well. While that certainly was true based on Tasuku’s reaction, Itaru isn’t an idiot – Azuma obviously bullied poor Tasuku to drive them.

Those two are subtle, but ah, that serene smile from Azuma and blush from Tasuku before he managed to school his expression back into a neutral face kinda paints an obvious picture if one were quick enough to see it.

Yuki, to everyone’s surprise, volunteered to be _Kazunari’s_ manager.

_“Kazunari’s an adult, but he’s got a lot going on. He needs someone to check up on him from time to time so he doesn’t forget anything. I could do that, simple.”_

Which then of course, brings them back to the present.

~

“Good day, Hakamata-san! I am Tachibana Izumi, the director of the Mankai Company, the theater group that Tenma, Kazunari, and Sakuya are a part of.”

“Ah, it’s so very nice to meet you, Tachibana-kantoku. Let me formally introduce myself: I am Hakamata Natsuo, the director of this television series production. But please, call me Hakamata or Natsuo, whichever you are comfortable with,” the young director flashed a charming smile.

“Then please call me Izumi, Natsuo-san,” Izumi replied, returning it with a demure smile. Itaru muffled a laugh, drawing a look from Tasuku. _Ah, the ways of flirting in the industry._

This is going to be a fun discussion.

~

“Good day Hakamata-san! I am Chigasaki Itaru, Sakuma Sakuya’s manager. I will be assuming responsibility over Sakuya should he choose to sign in on the show, and concerns regarding his schedule and shooting should be directed to me. Thank you for having me.”

“My name is Rurikawa Yuki, and I’ll be standing in as Kazunari’s manager. Thank you for having me.”

“Itaru-san! Thank you so much!”

“Wow wow wow! You’ll really be my manager Yuki? Lucky!”

“Calm down Mr. Extrovert. And put your phone away, you are not posting this to Instablam!”

~

“By the way, Izumi-san, is that handsome man beside you an actor as well? Have I mentioned we have two more slots for the ensemble cast?”

“Natsuo-san, you already have your hands on two of my actors. Don’t be greedy.”

“We can discuss a fair compensation as handsome as your actor is.”

“…”

“…?”

“…Well, Tasuku is pretty handsome…”

“Izumi?!” Itaru wanted to laugh at how scandalized Tasuku looked. It’s kinda funny, the resident veteran actor of their company being blatantly whored out by their director. _Hah, classic Izumi._

~

After more than an hour of negotiations, they all come out of the trailer with freshly signed contracts: Kazunari and Sakuya are signed as new members of the main cast, with the addition of Kazunari playing protégé to Hakamata as his assistant director, Tasuku signed on as member of the ensemble cast, and a promise of bringing one Usui Masumi to Kyoto as the _other_ ensemble cast member.

Itaru laughed in earnest. It’s like Izumi got 4 SSRs in one roll.

~

Before the ink could dry on Tasuku’s contract, Tenma knew he was fucked.

~

“And _cut!_ That’s a wrap everyone! Great job!”

A low cheering could be heard from the staff and crew, and Tenma trudged over to his chair and slumped down. After the talks and unexpected recruiting that happened over lunch, the shooting went as scheduled. Tasuku had been asked to do a couple of scenes already, which finished early as Tasuku apparently needed only one or two takes before the director was satisfied. There was a scene he did with Sakuya as well, and another with Kazunari.

Izumi, Itaru, and Yuki were in deep discussion with the producers and the agency to fix their schedules, before approaching Hakamata for confirmation.

“Haaa~h! That was a lot to do. Great job Tenten!”

Tenma merely groaned and closed his eyes, before feeling something cold touch his forehead. He startled a bit and is met with a smiling Sakuya, holding out a can of orange soda towards him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem!” Sakuya chirped, before handing Kazunari his soda. “I didn’t expect to be shooting so much so soon, I’m a little overwhelmed.”

The confession from Sakuya had Tenma looking at him with worry. “It’s because we’re already behind schedule as is. The director doesn’t want to delay anything more than necessary if he can help it.”

“Ah, I figured. He was kinda a little pushy for Izumi to loan him actors for the ensemble cast that he sounded just a touch desperate. Hakamata-san gives me the vibe that he doesn’t like it when things are too much out of his control for too long,” Kazunari mused.

“It would be that exacting kind of personality that landed him multiple awards to his name. He’s dedicated to his craft,” Tenma replied.

“I think it’s admirable, to be so driven for excellence. This is a whole new experience for me, but I do understand wanting to do my best!” Sakuya sipped from his soda.

Kazunari laughed lightly. “Let’s do our best Sakkun~! We’ll be making waves as the two new leading men in a top rated dramedy! _Yay!_ ”

“Yay!”

“Let’s see you keep that enthusiasm for our late night shoot tonight.”

Sakuya and Kazunari turned to look at him with surprised expressions.

“Eh?”

~

Tenma woke up to the sound of a door sliding closed. He groaned and burrowed his head further into the warmth of his futon, hugging the warm pillow in front of him tighter. The late night shoot had gone on longer than expected – there had been an incident with the lighting, and they had to fix it on set since the post-edits wouldn’t correct the shot. Izumi, Itaru, Yuki, and Tasuku had left after dinner, extricating promises from them that they’d take care of themselves.

The shoot finished close to 3 am, and the three of them – him, Kazunari, and Sakuya – had made it back to the inn they were staying at half an hour later. They had barely managed to change into their evening wear, before they collectively crashed together into the three futons they haphazardly pushed together last night – morning? – and promptly blacked out.

Tenma was tired, and he did _not_ want to get up unless it was time for their afternoon shoot.

“Tenma, Kazu, time to wake up. I brought lunch.”

The soft voice urged him to wake up though, and wait, did he say lunch? Was that Sakuya?

Slowly, he yawned and pulled his hands to his face to rub his eyes. Waking up a little more, he is met with the feeling of something draped over his shoulders, a warmth running through his hair. The first thought that comes to him is that the inn has some luxuriously comfortable pillows, and the second thought is that _I am not hugging a pillow._

Craning his head upwards, his face laid inches away from Kazunari’s sleeping face. He looked calm and relaxed, his lips a careless slant on his face as his usually smiling expression is absent from his sleeping visage. His messy blonde hair was a disaster, but Tenma couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to have his hands buried deep in it. He registered Kazunari’s hand clutching the back of his head, pulling at his hair a little.

 _He’s handsome_ , Tenma couldn’t help but think, and before he could think any better, he burrowed his face back into Kazunari’s neck.

“Just a little longer…” he mumbled.

Tenma could hear melodic laughter from Sakuya. “Okay, Tenma. Wake up soon okay? You’re a little too obvious now.”

~

_“Wouldn’t it be funny if the reason you stared at Asuna so much is because you can get an excuse to stare at Kuroda shamelessly?”_

~

It’s a little ironic, that Tenma ended up playing a character who was, apparently, in love with his male best friend. Perhaps, somewhere out there, he had offended enough gods that have warranted this kind of torture, that his _actual_ best friend who he had _actual_ complicated feelings for play that role.

~

_“I’m very flattered you see me that way Katsuki. Don’t worry, I’m not very picky with my potential partners as long as they’re faithful.”_

_And Kazunari, taking the scene as a screen test and not an actual take, but acting equally as compelling, gave him that smile that wasn’t quite a smirk but felt like a promise if he so wanted to take it as such, and it’s not –_

_It’s not a Kuroda-smile. Kazunari’s actually smiling at him_ for real _like that._

_Tenma didn’t have to act out being flustered at all._

~

He lied. The very moment Kazunari smiled at him like that, Sumeragi Tenma knew he was so, _so_ hopelessly screwed.


	3. Character Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Tenma's past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been lovely about this fic. I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can, so hang tight dearieeeeeesssss
> 
> This chapter was a LOT to write. This is had been fun to write, considering there was a lot of character dynamics to balance.

He closed his eyes briefly and took a steadying breath. Today, they were filming at a local high school for their school scenes, this particular scene taking place in one of the school’s vacant hallways.

Tenma watched as his co-stars, Kamiki and Sakuya, mill around each other; Kamiki conversing with Sakuya about their dialogue, and Sakuya holding the script to memorize his lines in the short reprieve in between takes. Tenma couldn’t help but feel proud of him – he’s always known Sakuya was bright and a hard-worker, and it’s a delight to see that someone like Hakamata has taken one look at Sakuya and saw the potential the Spring Troupe leader always possessed.

Beside the camera men, Hakamata bowed in Kazunari’s direction, who was holding a tablet in front of them as they held a discussion in low tones. The blonde looked focused and serious as he talked, the young director nodding along and pointing something at the tablet occasionally. Kazunari looked like he belonged there, Tenma couldn’t help thinking, calling to mind the times Kazunari would speak up during Summer Troupe meetings about the play’s little details – nitpicking at Yuki’s costume designs, asking Omi to take certain angle shots for promotional materials on their posters and website, and asking Izumi about stage blocking and play dynamics.

Despite Kazunari’s seemingly flippant personality, belied inside the blonde was a passion and expertise in theatre that easily translated to creative media. Seeing Kazunari instruct the cameramen to take positions and consult with the young award-winning director how takes could be done, Kazunari being here felt less of an accident and more of an inevitability.

Kazunari unexpectedly looked up and met his eyes, and the blonde cheerfully flashed him a carefree smile and a peace-sign, just as the director stood up and called for their places.

The camera man for this take shuffled closer towards he side of the classroom, getting a wide shot of the hallway and a panoramic view of the windows. Kamiki and Sakuya handed of their scripts to the awaiting stagehands, and the three of them took their places for the beginning of the take. Sakuya beamed at him with a shy but happy smile, returning it with one of his own.

“Scene five, take two, _action!_ ”

~

_Tenma carefully removed himself from the mess of limbs he and Kazunari knotted themselves into. The blonde was still very much asleep, burrowing absently into the warm spot on the futon that Tenma just left._

_Out of all them, Kazunari had the most work on set; despite not having a lot of scenes filmed with him as an actor, he spent a lot of time by Hakamata’s side as his assistant director. Hakamata has obviously taken a shine to Kazunari, the blonde’s ideas taken with serious consideration when Hakamata’s more over-the-top ideas and concepts couldn’t be accomplished with their diminished budget and time constraints – the very same working conditions that the Mankai company worked under for most of their plays._

_Under the bright spotlights of the outdoor set at 2 am, Kazunari looked captivating, a force to behold despite his exhaustion masked in Kazunari’s vibrant cheer._

_Pulling himself up from the futon, he refused to meet Sakuya’s eyes watching him curiously, before excusing himself to use the en suite bathroom. He tiredly paused in front of the lavatory and dropped his hands on the counter, sighing loudly and taking a look at his face in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and there was a sleep mark on his cheek from where the bunched up sheets of their futons left their impression. His eyebags weren’t that dark but still spoke of a late night shoot. And his cheeks were flushed – he knows exactly_ why _._

_After he washed his face and did his morning rituals, he emerged back out, and he saw Kazunari sit up and stretch his arms above his head, yawning loudly and giving them a sleepy grin. Their pillows and blankets pooled around him, the picture of a blissful waking._

_“Mornin’ Sakkun! Tenten!”_

_“Good morning, Kazunari!” Sakuya chirped. He was dressed in his tracksuit with a towel slung over his shoulder. “I got up a little while ago and went to get lunch for us using one of the vouchers Azuma-san gave us.”_

_“Uwaaah, that’s so reliable of you Sakuya! Thanksies!”_

_Sakuya turned to Tenma and smiled at him. “I hope you guys don’t mind ramen for lunch. I went to get some of the discounted gyoza as well; Azuma-san really gave us a lot of good vouchers.”_

_Tenma shrugged before plopping himself down and reaching for one of the bags Sakuya is handing him. “I don’t mind what it is you got us, I’ll eat it.”_

~

After his and Sakuya’s scenes were filmed, the two of them were clear for the rest of the afternoon. Kazunari, along with the other co-stars of the show, had more scenes to film, which wouldn’t be over by at least early evening.

“Sakkun! Tenten! Wait for me to finish wrapping up and we could get dinner at that sushi place I saw yesterday!”

“Eh? But I don’t think we have vouchers for that place,” Sakuya replied, sounding surprised. Kazunari merely chuckled before cheekily facing Tenma.

“Nope, but I bet Tenten wouldn’t mind treating us to some good food once in a while~!”

“Oi! I’m not your personal wallet!”

“Oh c’mon Tenten! We’re in Kyoto! Filming for a TV show! Don’t you like to do nice things after shooting? Don’t tell me you normally just crash back in your hotel room!” Tenma knew exactly how Kazunari was trying to bait him, but goddammit he wanted to go out, too. Usually, he’d go out for dinner with some of the staff or his co-stars when their shooting wrapped up early, but he didn’t do it often as he still had school and his manager didn’t like it when Tenma stayed out too late.

Yuki called him “sheltered” when he mentioned it once during one of their late night talks, when he couldn’t fall asleep and Yuki was pulling another late night finishing costumes. Tenma could remember snapping at Yuki how ridiculous that was – how could he be sheltered? He traveled all the time!

 _“No, you got around places with a leash on, like a some dog his owner took out on walks, and then do tricks for a dog show. It’s not like you had much choice in the places you went to; it was work, they told you where to go, and then you went. And we’ve already established you didn’t go to school a lot due to work, and now you’re saying you didn’t go out a lot with your co-workers. Face it you hack, you didn’t_ people _much until you came here.”_

It had been an unexpected and astute deduction from Yuki, and while he wasn’t really insulting Tenma, the blunt truth of what Yuki pointed out silenced him. It was obvious right from the very start; he could remember those early fights in the Summer Troupe when they were first formed. He snapped at Yuki and Misumi, spoke too harshly to Muku, and even spoke out of turn towards Kazunari. He couldn’t read the mood and he couldn’t talk to anyone without it turning into a pointed verbal exchange, and worst of all, he didn’t know how to express himself to people outside of acting.

It was the opposite for Kazunari – he knew exactly how to express himself to people and appeal to them, but at the cost of sometimes withholding his opinions, while Tenma _didn’t_ hold back in saying his opinions, and that got him into rows with the other members (mostly Yuki).

He’s gotten better these days since joining Mankai, and he has everyone to thank for it. He doesn’t think he’s as “sheltered” as he used to be, having more freedom and say in the things he wanted to do and didn’t, but there are things he’s still getting around to getting used to, like, apparently, after-shoot dinners.

“Ugh, fine! But you better not order anything on a gold plate.”

“Oh, that’s okay Tenma! We’d be happy with whatever it is you could afford for us!”

Tenma could see Kazunari snicker. “Yeah Tenten! Wouldn’t want to break your meager wallet!”

He knew that Sakuya said that with all the sincerity and goodness of heart he possessed, but on principle, he hated the idea that he couldn’t afford getting anything expensive, even for his friends. Tenma hates that Kazunari knows this, and he probably knew what was gonna happen next. Well, if he’s going to be petty, he can at least be specific about it.

“You know what? You can get whatever _you_ want for dinner Sakuya, Kazunari will just have to deal with whatever my meager wallet could _afford._ ”

“Eh?! Tenten that’s so mean! Don’t play favorites!”

“Tch! Quit your complaining and get back on set already. Hakamata is waving for your ass to get back in place!” Kazunari turned around to see Hakamata indeed waving for him to rejoin them, so they could get started on filming again.

“Alright, but you’re on for dinner alright, Tenten? Keep your phones with you, I’ll DM you guys when I’m done!” And without further delay, Kazunari spun on his heel and skipped over to the awaiting director and cameramen, his unbuttoned gakuran flipping behind him.

“See you later, Kazunari!” Sakuya waved off. Kazunari continued walking, but raised a hand in acknowledgment.

~

Tenma and Sakuya found themselves at a quiet street where a local street vendor was selling takoyaki. Tenma pulled out his wallet and bought some for him and Sakuya to snack on, as the two of them looked for somewhere to sit on. They found themselves sat on a bench outside a closed establishment to what Tenma could surmise was a local bar that only opened at night.

Tenma ate his takoyaki mostly in peaceful silence, as Sakuya carried a conversation with him, asking about how to act better in front of a camera while he gave short answers and the odd long explanations when he can. He grabbed the cold bottle of water placed beside him and finished off his snack, placing the carton beside the wet ring on the bench from where he placed his water. He scanned the area for a proper waste bin to throw his trash in, to which Sakuya points one out at the corner of the street. They both got up and throw the finished cartons, and continued walking. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but not quite close to sunset yet.

“So. This morning. Or well, around lunch.”

Tenma stared at Sakuya’s change in topic. The boy merely raised a brow and continued to smile – Tenma swears that’s such a Tsumugi thing to do. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Does what happen a lot?”

“You and Kazunari cuddling. You looked comfortable.”

Tenma wanted to sputter out in self-defense, but all he managed was to gape at Sakuya in disbelieving silence. Were they really having this conversation _right now?_

“I think it’s the only time we could have this conversation. Not unless you want Kazunari to be in on this conversation?”

“Yeah, that’s not happening _at all_. And no. That’s not. A regular thing. The snuggling. I mean.”

Sakuya laughed at his stilted response. “No need to get so defensive! I was only teasing a bit. Besides, I knew you were still mostly asleep when I woke you up. I don’t think you would’ve attached yourself to Kazunari if that wasn’t the case.”

“Tch. It’s embarassing.”

“Not really. Didn’t Azuma work as a professional cuddler at one point? He helped people sleep. Though he doesn’t really sleep around people as much since Tasuku, and I know for a fact that Banri and Juza are really comfortable around each other. It’s not so strange, I think.”

Tenma wasn’t surprised about the thing with Banri and Juza- those two were a long time coming. The tension around them had been palpable from the very start, and the chemistry they had together both on and off the stage was undeniable. And that thing about Azuma wasn’t scandalous as it was made out to be, though he does wonder how Tasuku fits into that and why Sakuya even mentioned him…

“Anyways, I don’t think Kazunari would mind. You’re very affectionate when you’re unguarded.”

“Hah?! What the hell are you saying?”

Sakuya leveled him a flat look. “You remind me of Masumi-kun a lot, Tenma. The both of you seem lonely in the way that your family isn’t really there for you most of the time growing up, and very little else interests you. Masumi is as touch-starved and thirsty for approval as they come. It’s why he’s so attached towards the director who doesn’t shy of complimenting him, and why he tolerates Citron draping himself over him on occasion. He likes taking care of Tsuzuru too, whenever he’s knocked out from finishing a script, but don’t tell anyone about that! Masumi likes to maintain the image that he doesn’t care much for his roommate, though everyone can tell he is.

“The point is, you’re kinda the same.”

Tenma would like to reiterate the fact that he was not touch-starved. Sure, he sought approval regularly – he’s an entertainer, of course he wants the attention and approval – but he wouldn’t say he was so hung up on physical attention that he looked for physical affection from the closest person. The closest person last night just happened to be Kazunari.

“If anyone’s touch-starved between the two of us, it’s Kazunari.”

“Mhmm. I don’t think Kazunari’s touch-starved though,” Sakuya shook his head, “he’s just naturally affectionate I think.”

“And I’m not?”

Sakuya laughed. “Tenma. You tense around anyone who so as much shows an ounce of affection towards you, even from fans. You are not affectionate.”

Damn, Sakuya’s got him there.

“But,” the boy continued, “I think it’s more to do that it’s Kazunari you were with.” Tenma met Sakuya’s discerning gaze.

Tenma sighed, choosing to remain silent as they continued walking. Sakuya said no more beside him, patiently waiting for him to speak. It’s about two blocks later that Tenma spoke.

“It’s just…it’s Kazunari. Y’know?”

“Was it like with…?” There was a significant pause there, that Sakuya waited for Tenma to fill.

“Yeah. But. No. It’s more. I guess.”

“I think,” Sakuya began, “it had always been there, building inside you little by little. You just got to the point where you couldn’t ignore it.”

~

Confession time: Kazunari isn’t the first guy that Tenma has had a crush on. Growing up around handsome and gorgeous people, he’s no stranger to a wide display of amazing boobs and killer abs, curvaceous asses and impressive biceps.

He remembers feeling strange when he was 11 after doing a show with another amazing actor who was a few years older than him. There was this beach scene where he stripped off his clothes before going to the ocean – it was one of those family-outing-at-the-beach storylines – and having this stirring feeling at the show of rippling muscles and water dripping down his washboard abs.  
He chalked it up to feeling unwell under the heat – it had been summer when they were shooting – and didn’t think of it much. He remembers not meeting the actor’s eyes for a while, and when their show was over, Tenma promptly forgot about it.

That had not been the last time it happened.

Tenma knew he was bisexual by the time he was 15, but didn’t really dwell on it past that. It’s not like it’d change anything; his parents are barely around, and his manager can’t do anything about it. Besides, coming out at that age at the point of his career would have detrimental to his fame – releasing the bi kid out into the media just like that? _No_ , Tenma would have painted an unwanted target on his back, and that’s not the kind of attention he wants or needs.

So he stuck it out to acting, sometimes secretly crushing on his co-stars, these beautiful girls and handsome boys who meant nothing more to him than a passing attraction. He became a brilliant actor growing up, but because he couldn’t connect to people his age, his acting hit a hard wall, and he knew his superficial acting wasn’t enough, _wasn’t good enough_ , and that he needed to relearn how to act.

That’s when he found himself lost in Veludo Way and grabbed a flier for _Romeo and Julius_ , and then…

And then Mankai happened.

When he entered the Mankai Company, it had only been the five members of the Spring Troupe, the director Tachibana Izumi, and the manager Isuke Matsukawa.

The Spring Troupe had a collection of interesting faces: there was the shy but cute Sakuya, the aloof but cool-type Masumi, the earnest-looking boy-next-door-type Tsuzuru, the classically handsome Itaru, and the exotic foreigner Citron. The director was one of those understated beauties that could turn heads in the right makeup and clothes, and the manager would _probably_ look good, if he managed to ditch the glasses and cleaned himself up.

That hadn’t been the case for very long. As time went on, the company grew and new members and troupes were established. There was the fit and action-oriented Autumn Troupe, and the drama-inclined and sensual Winter Troupe, all of varying ages and backgrounds. The Mankai Company had no shortage of handsome and pretty men in its roster, and going home to a house filled with that many ikemen with unique personalities and insights, well, it’s no wonder most of his co-stars in the entertainment industry paled in comparison.

Sure, they could probably be more attractive and talented, but Tenma didn’t have a connection with them – he had one with _Mankai_.

Which leads to confession number two: Rurikawa Yuki was not his first crush in the company.

Despite being teased together with how much they butt heads and argue all the time like an old married couple and sharing the same room, Tenma didn’t feel any romantic attraction towards Yuki at all. Tenma thinks it’s because they’re too similar: they both possessed strong personalities that refused to back down until they made their point, and had a bit of a perfectionist streak in the things they did – Tenma with acting, and Yuki with his costume-making.

These days, he and Yuki could hold pleasant conversation that didn’t involve verbal bloodshed, but that doesn’t mean they don’t find ways to nitpick at each other’s faults from time to time. Citron once asked if that’s just how Tenma and Yuki bonded, and Tenma found it so dumb yet so accurate that before he could object to the idea, Banri had scrunched his nose at them with an amused look.

_“That’s a pretty weird way to bond.”_

_“Oh? Like you can talk, with how much you and Juza engage in cat fights,” Itaru smoothly intoned._

And this leads to confession number three: his first crush.

Technically, his first crush in the company had been the director, Izumi. But Tenma thinks _everybody_ in the company has had a crush on the director at one point – except Sakyo, who everyone has unanimously agreed is a _disaster_ at pining and has been in love with the director for more than a _decade_ and still hasn’t _confessed_ – and so he’s inclined to think his crush on Izumi hadn’t been too serious. More like an immediate attraction towards her natural charm and charisma, her nurturing personality and wide sense of empathy.

No, his first real crush had been from someone he did not expect to be.

His first crush had been Sakuma Sakuya.

Sakuya had been so unimpressive to Tenma at first – he was an amateur actor with no significant projects under his name other than his first play, and well, he was younger in age. But when his first attempts at trying to lead the Summer Troupe led him to morose reflection in the courtyard, it had been Sakuya who found him, the only other Troupe leader in the company, and so even if Sakuya didn’t impress him, the boy must’ve done _something_ right to have gotten the Spring Troupe to listen to him.

So Sakuya tells him his story, how everyone in the Spring Troupe _didn’t_ know how to act in the first place, and that they only had a few weeks to make things work before their play ran for its showtime. Tenma marveled at Sakuya’s drive to push the Spring Troupe forward, that despite his youth and inexperience, he was willing to push forwards despite the challenge.

_“The show must go on,” Sakuya said, smile lighting up his face. Tenma quite liked to agree with that, the strength to just carry on. Tenma felt his heart skip a beat._

When Tenma asked for advice on how he could improve relations with the Summer Troupe and Sakuya suggested they _sleep together_ , Tenma’s mind dipped very briefly into the gutter before setting his mind straight. _Do not ruin this Tenma, keep it professional!_

Sakuya told him of the night the Spring Troupe members pulled their futons and pillows into the theater building’s stage, where they talked and slept within each other’s grasps, waking up the next morning feeling a little closer to each other than before. It’s with this idea and the feeling of encouragement from Sakuya that spurred Tenma to knock on Izumi’s door that night, suggesting they all sleep together, and Izumi arranging for a summer acting camp.

It was also that same camp when Tenma crossed a few lines with his troupe members, especially Kazunari, who he remembered still kept smiling despite the look of hurt on his face. Tenma thinks this was probably where it began for him towards Kazunari, how he easily forgave and put up with Tenma, awkwardness and harsh words aside.

Months later and a few plays under their company, Tenma grew closer with each member of the Mankai company. He was closest with the guys from the Summer Troupe obviously, but he became good friends with Juza and Taichi who went to the same school as him as well; Tsumugi, who held the same interest he did for bonsai; and even Tasuku, who was a fellow professional actor.

He was closest with Yuki and Kazunari though, and Sakuya and Izumi outside the Summer Troupe. He remembers stealing Izumi away for walks on the beach, Kazunari and his many attempts to drag him to some store or party and posing for selfies, and of course, bickering with Yuki.

He grew closer to Sakuya as time passed. Sakuya often went to him to ask for tips to improve his acting, if Tasuku or Tsumugi were unavailable. They talked in the courtyard during nights when they couldn’t sleep, and they hung out at the balcony trying to do school work together without the usual noise that Masumi, Juza, Banri, and Taichi would bring.

He liked the way Sakuya was always earnest in whatever he did, working hard to improve and understand the world around him. In many ways, he possessed traits that Tenma didn’t have: natural humility, a child-like innocence and optimism, and just a general aura of friendliness and openness that drew people to him. Yet they shared many similarities as well: drive, passion, and the unwillingness to give up even in the face of hardship.

Tenma liked Sakuya’s voice when he practiced reading lines from plays he borrowed from the school library to improve his delivery, he liked the way his eyes shone when he managed to pin down a particularly hard act to do, he liked the way Sakuya’s body slowly changed under Tasuku’s training, his figure standing taller, his body filling in with lean muscle and his face losing his baby fat giving way to a more chiseled look.

And despite the physical changes, he liked the way Sakuya was still soft, still excitable, still expressive, and how he looked somewhat cool in the way Sakuya didn’t fake acting cool as he got older. He liked how despite hesitant Sakuya was at trying new things, he still pushed forward to do so, brave and unapologetic in the things he wanted to pursue, leaving no regrets.

He liked the way Sakuya changed without losing himself, and to Tenma, Sakuya looked like a shining star. He wondered what it’d feel like to wake up to that each morning, going home to someone who would light up at the sight of you. He wanted to know how their hands would fit, how soft Sakuya’s lips would be on his, to have someone like that in his life for a long time.

He wanted to be brave and without regrets, too. So he convinced himself to do the one thing he had been scared to do.

Tenma remembered going to a summer festival with some of his Mankai co-actors. He went with Sakuya, Masumi, Taichi, Yuki, Tsumugi, and Izumi, where they even participated in an acting contest sponsored by the GOD Troupe. Haruto even tried to sabotage them, but they still came out on top and won anyways.

After the fireworks show, Tenma hung back and tugged Sakuya with him, urging the others to go on ahead of them.

_“Let’s talk. I have something I wanted to tell you.”_

_“Sure! What is it Tenma?”_

Tenma confessed to Sakuya that night, in an empty street under a street light. He remembers Sakuya looking at him in surprise, before smiling, flushing red, and meeting his eyes.

_“I’m sorry.”_

It wasn’t a bad rejection, as much as Tenma could surmise. Looking back on it, he was damn lucky it was Sakuya who gave him his first rejection – he’s heard enough stories about rejection from Taichi well enough that had it been anyone else, it would have soured Tenma’s mood for a long time and for everyone to pick up on. Sakuya didn’t feel the same way, and while Tenma expected this, it still _hurt_ , not having feelings reciprocated.

_“It’s not you, it’s just, well, me. I’m not…looking to go out with anybody at this time, or any time soon, I guess. I’m just – my mind really isn’t into that? I’m sorry Tenma, I must sound like such a kid, and here you are confessing –”_

_“You don’t have to apologize,” Tenma smiled, “it’s not your fault. I guess I just wanted you to know. It’s my first time feeling this deep liking towards someone, you know? And I just thought, well, I’d regret not saying anything. I like you Sakuya. A lot. I just wanted to say it.”_

_Tenma’s kept his feelings so bottled up all these years – he wants a chance to say it loud to someone. This is me, and I like this guy despite being a guy too, and there’s nothing wrong with it! This is how I feel._

_“Besides,” Tenma continued, “nothing has to change much. You’re still one of my closest friends.”_

It had been an awkward month following that, with some of the guys at Mankai picking up on it. Izumi, Yuki, Kazunari, Muku, and Taichi had been the first ones to ask him about it, to which he shrugged off and said it was nothing. After Tasuku scheduled a run with them together – Sakuya on a regular run, and Tenma on a short training regimen to shape his body up for a role in the Summer Troupe play – they had slotted back together by the end of the run, out of breath with laughter and exhaustion, commiserating on Tasuku’s hellish training.

When the awkward air around them disappeared, everything felt right again. On the rare night when Tenma and Yuki were talking without insulting each other and Yuki asked about it, Tenma shrugged and told him the truth.

He still relishes in the absolutely gobsmacked look on Yuki’s face after he told him the story.

 _“You. Confessed. To Energy Concentrate. You had a friggin’ crush on_ Sakuya?! _”_

_“You got a problem with that?”_

_“You’re gay?!”_

_“Bisexual actually. And in Kazunari’s words:_ hella. _”_

_“Did you even think of the consequences of what dating a company member would bring? What dating you would bring?”_

_“Hey! Banri and Juza fool around with each other and I don’t see you giving them flak for it!”_

_“Because it’s just physical between them! Well, for now at least, they’re too dumb to realize they’re in love with each other, but that’s not the point!”_

_“Look, we’re not going out. Sakuya rejected me, or did you miss that detail?”_

_“You’re so goddamn lucky it’s Sakuya and not some dumb himbo or something. For fuck’s sake Tenma, you’re not some average Joe.”_

Tenma realized how right Yuki was; he wasn’t just an actor for Mankai, he was actually _famous_. He’s a well-known celebrity, a household name, and if the media gets wind of Tenma dating, they wouldn’t be kind to the person. He’s a little glad Sakuya rejected him in the end – he really didn’t think this one through.

Other than Yuki, he’s told Izumi about it since she had been worried as well. Izumi wasn’t at all surprised at Tenma telling her he was bi, it was almost as if she had known already.

_“I suspected. But it’s not like it’s a problem, it’s not like you’re not the only non-straight member in this company,” Izumi rolled her eyes, and he knew they were both thinking of a certain pair from the Autumn Troupe. “Thank you for telling me about this Tenma. I’m sure it hadn’t been easy keeping this to yourself for the longest time without being able to tell anybody.”_

Tenma wouldn’t tell anybody, but he actually did cry at Izumi’s well-placed concern.

To his surprise, Azuma asked Tenma if he had confessed to Sakuya, to which Tenma sputtered to ask how he knew.

_Azuma chuckled. “Just a hunch. I think Itaru picked up on it as well, he’s quite attuned to Sakuya, you know? Like a doting older brother.”_

So that had been that. Sumeragi Tenma’s first foray into love and dating was met with a swift rejection – but strangely, it had been educational and more bittersweet than bitter. He had been braver about who he was, come out to his friends, confessed to a guy he liked, and though it wasn’t reciprocated, at least he didn’t lose a friend, and he’s certainly wiser for it.

Tenma mused that the next time he’ll fall in love, he’d be smarter about it, and he’d actually know what to do.

~

_Bitch you thought._

Tenma groaned. And then Kazunari happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Who expected that? Honestly, Tenma and Kazunari are just UGH, but Sakuya and Tenma's interactions especially early on had SO much potential for more I think. I just had to write that potential, even if it isn't endgame hahahahahahha. Anyways, this is just me writing stuff so tell me what you guys thought. XD


	4. Filming On Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys go out drinking. It's a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write because I wanted to write Kazunari and Tenma drinking without leaving Sakuya out and still retaining his Good Boy personality.
> 
> And then I remember some things that may or may not have happened during my college years and I just -
> 
> Well. Here it is. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had fun writing this.

“I’m just saying, the whole asshole-thing Katsuki’s doing is bullshit.”

From beside him, Kazunari almost fell out of his seat from surprised laughter, one hand clutching his stomach while the other held a bottle of beer. Tenma himself was nursing a bottle of beer – it’s definitely not his first bottle tonight – while he tries to make a grab for the plate of nachos on the table. On his other side, Sakuya watched the two of them with unconcealed amusement, _also_ having some beer, which also happens to _not_ be his first bottle.

Tenma swears they don’t mean to corrupt Sakuya – he’s praying to the gods the director doesn’t find out about this.

“Ne~ne~ You’re character’s really laying it on thick, Tenten! It’s practically obvious in the later scenes how awkwardly not into Asuna he actually is!” Kazunari crowed.

“I think it’s interesting how they framed it into this shoujo-manga-like trope between a playboy guy and an innocent and sweet girl, when it’s actually not,” Sakuya smiled, “it’s unexpected, but in a good way! I think the audiences will like it!”

“Ah, but that wouldn’t be the same for yours and Kamiki-san’s characters now, huh, Saku-saku?” Kazunari smirked. “Kamiki-san asked about you today. She seemed a bit down that she didn’t see you much for the rest of the day.”

Sakuya blushed. “Um, she seems nice. I didn’t think someone as famous as her would talk to me outside of filming.”

Tenma felt himself grin. Everybody on set could pick up on Kamiki-san’s slowly developing crush on Sakuya. He once heard Azusawa smacking Hakamata repeatedly in barely concealed squealing when Kamiki and Sakuya did their hallway scene; it was this tender moment after Tenma’s character, Katsuki, rudely brushes off Asuna in the hallway, and Satoru, Sakuya’s character, was there to try and cheer her up. The entire scene was supposed to be this sort-of establishing scene between Asuna and Satoru as friends, but Sakuya flubbed a part of his lines, and before the director could yell _cut!_ Sakuya improvised his line and made this awkwardly endearing joke.

Kamiki-san, not expecting it, let out an unrestrained laugh, and when she calmed down and met Sakuya’s easy smile, there was this shine in her eyes that cut off her laugh and she blushed and it’s like everyone could hear her mind go _oh_.

Hakamata decided to keep that take – it was good.

“You’re gonna be a heartbreaker someday, Sakuya,” Tenma smiled at him and took a swig of his beer. Sakuya’s eyes wander to him, suddenly bashful. Kazunari, not knowing the context, moved on.

“We should do a love song next! I’ll sing this next one in the name of your developing love life, Saku-saku!” Setting down his beer, the blonde picked up the mic and flicked his attention to the new song playing, singing out words he knew and making up horrible lyrics for the rest.

At some point during the night between now and when he and Sakuya met up with Kazunari after his filming, the three of them found themselves going for karaoke after dinner. Hakamata has deemed that Tenma and Sakuya had no scenes to film the following day, and only Kazunari will be needed on set.

Feeling bummed at that, Kazunari pestered they do something fun other than dinner tonight – it was a Friday too, and it was a perfect night to have that “TGIF party” as he put it. _(Tenma tries not to understand much of Kazunari’s slang and he has no desire to.)_ Dinner at the sushi place Kazunari told them about was great – the place was cool, the food served fresh, and Tenma paid, as he promised – and after wandering the busier and flashier parts of Kyoto for the night life, they did manage to stumble upon a nice-looking karaoke shop they could have a little drink.

That had been close to two hours ago.

Tenma had been apprehensive when Kazunari began ordering alcohol – he took a glance at Sakuya expecting him to look a bit uncomfortable, but was surprised to see the younger man relaxed.

_“Itaru-san took me, Masumi-kun, Banri-kun, and the director for drinks after the last day of our school’s cultural festival! The director said that if we were going to be having alcohol, she preferred that we have our first time be with adequate adult supervision, and in company we can trust. We got tequilas and margaritas!”_

Okay, wholesome drinking with responsible adult supervision – he can believe that. It was also the night that they discovered that Sakuya, after downing a few glasses of tequila sunrise and several shots of margaritas, had a high alcohol tolerance. Apparently Kazunari had known of this, which was why he had no hesitations ordering beer for the three of them.

“Oi, Sakuya, you’re a little flushed now,” Tenma slurred. _Crap, he’s getting tipsy._

“Ah! This is already my third bottle, so I’d probably stop after this and settle for juice,” Sakuya chuckled, “maybe you should too, Tenma. You look tipsy already. Isn’t that just your second?”

“Haha! I didn’t expect you to be such a lightweight Tenten! That’s adorable!”

“Shut up!”

“Please don’t goad him into drinking more, Kazunari.”

“Oi! I can hold my alcohol, just watch and see!”

Tenma did not stop after his second bottle. In fact, Tenma did not stop until his _sixth_ bottle, and by that point he and Kazunari were hopelessly trashed. He doesn’t remember a lot about that night, but he does vaguely remember he and Kazunari walking the streets of commercial Kyoto punk-ass drunk singing anime songs loudly and wildly off key, with Sakuya – the only one with a brain amongst the three of them – trailing behind as he offered apologies to people they bumped into while he corralled them in the proper direction.

He even remembers them entering a convenience store to grab some chips and whatnot, before Sakuya pulled them by the wrist and shuffled them into some nearby establishment to sober up a bit.

He does remember that they book a room, and then some stuff happening, and pretty much passing out. In his drunken state, Tenma can’t really bring himself to care much, he’s just that _exhausted._

~

And then he and Kazunari had sex last night.

Or at least, it looked like it.

Tenma woke up at 9 am with a killer headache in a huge pink bed, with no clothes on, and Kazunari passed out beside him in the same state. And they had been _cuddling_. _While naked._ _Oh GOD_. He felt the blonde stir with Tenma’s movement, groaning _(he’s groaning, he’s not moaning get it together Tenma!)_ at the movement, before settling back down into blissful unawareness.

Oh god oh god _oh god why is this happening?!_ Tenma tried to remember how he managed to land himself in this situation, and he’s frustrated to find out that he doesn’t remember _anything_ beyond getting into this room with Kazunari. He is so unprepared for this – he did not see this happening. Tenma can’t believe he’s living in goddamn soap opera where he drunkenly sleeps with his best friend and doesn’t even remember it in the morning.

He’s a goddamn fool, is what he is. Really Tenma, really? Oh boy. Oh lord. He’s slept with his best friend, who is his co-star, who is also the assistant director, who he’s in _the same acting troupe in the same goddamn theater company._

Tenma low-key kinda wanted to die in that moment.

Tenma is thanking all the deities in Kyoto right now that he and Kazunari are wrapped up in so many sheets that other than their upper bodies, the two of them aren’t actually having excessive physical contact, but waking up to such a scene is stressful, and Tenma carefully keeps himself from panicking, looks for his clothes, and tries to locate his phone in silence.

He spotted his phone by the bedside table, innocently placed beside a long belt of condom packs that has Tenma spiraling again, and took a deep breath to calm himself, and contact the one person who is, at this point, his only anchor to sanity.

To: Sakuya  
DAKIYAYA  
SAKUYA  
WHATVTBE FUXK Hppeened?????  
Whrre arrw yku?????

From: Sakuya  
Oh, ur up!  
Im in the room bside urs  
I have some advil for the hangover?

Tenma snagged his underwear from where it was at the foot of the bed and searched for his clothes, which have apparently migrated to the see-through bathroom _(see-through??? Bathroom??? Does this place have no concept of privacy??? Shame??? Dignity???)_ in an unpleasant-smelling pile, and not wanting to be in the same place as Kazunari when he wakes up, just straight-up booked it and went to find Sakuya’s room.

In just his underwear.

Sakuya didn’t even ask him about it when he opened the door to Tenma and just beckoned him in.

~

So.

False alarm.

He and Kazunari did _not_ have sex last night. Tenma feels both relieved and disappointed.

Tenma can kindly check off ‘ _having a nervous breakdown_ ’ off the “famous celebrity problems checklist” that Banri and Yuki jokingly gave him that one time. He has a feeling he’s going to need that list on his person these days.

He’s seated at a secluded booth in one of the many coffee shops in the area. With his clothes deemed unsalvageable to wear, Sakuya had dipped into a souvenir shop to get him clothes. With the exception of his shoes and underwear, Tenma is now the proud model of Kyoto Souvenirs™: an oversized white shirt with a geisha print, cargo shorts with more pockets than he feels he has brain cells, a cheap pair of shades, and a black cap with an embroidered _Ghostbusters_ logo on it.

He had promised to meet up with Sakuya at the nearby coffee shop after the younger teen said he’d get Kazunari some clothes as well, and wake the blonde up in time for the afternoon shoot. That had been an hour ago.

Sakuya set his mug of coffee down before him, taking the seat across from him looking refreshed despite drinking last night and still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Tenma thinks it’s unfair how Sakuya looks that nice; Tenma’s the celebrity between them, shouldn’t he be the one looking a little more put together instead of looking like some kid doing the walk of shame at 10 am in a random coffee shop?

“I told Kazunari you’re nursing a hangover at a coffee shop. He laughed and said you shouldn’t drink so much next time. I would agree,” Sakuya laughed.

“So,” Tenma prompted.

“So,” Sakuya brought his own coffee to his mouth, both hands circling the mug.

“Last night, me and Kazunari…?”

“Nope. I don’t think so. You don’t seem sore anyways.”

Tenma sent him a funny look. “Why would I be sore?”

“Azuma-san told us in a conversation that you’d be the type to be sore after a, ah, _a tumble in the sheets_ ,” Sakuya blushed faintly, “he says you’re very cat-like, but I don’t know what it means exactly.”

Azuma just called Tenma a _bottom_ behind his back. A _neko_. Tenma was both annoyed and embarrassed. “Tell that silver-haired bitch he can stuff it.”

“Um!”

“No, Sakuya, don’t actually tell him that. I’ll deal with him when we get back.”

“What did Azuma-san mean when he said you were – ”

“So what happened last night?”

Sakuya lowered his mug and bit his lip, looking unsure.

“Should I just tell you the last part with how you and Kazunari ended up like that or…?”

“Tell me whole story,” Tenma grumbled, “I have a feeling I’m going to need to know the full story.”

So Sakuya tells him the whole story. Now, if Tenma thought that possibly sleeping with Kazunari was bad, what actually happened was downright _mortifying_.

It started with the fact that Sakuya got them rooms at a love hotel.

Now, that wasn’t really so bad. Where it went wrong was when they tried to book three rooms, there were only two rooms available, because apparently, Friday nights were packing with room reservations with all the couples out for the night. Kazunari and Tenma had crowed to share a room so they could continue drinking and eating the crap they got at the convenience store, so Sakuya got the other room all to himself.

Still, as the lone sober member of their three-man party, Sakuya insisted he stay and supervise them. It was at this point in the story Tenma was sure that Sakuya was at least part angel.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Oh, it gets bad,” Sakuya replied without hesitation.

So it was from this point that Kazunari and Tenma go from trashed to _actual motherfucking white trashed_. Being older and more experienced, Kazunari knew to handle his alcohol. He’s been to plenty of mixers and night outs with his college friends, and he’s got a handle on how to keep drinking the night away.

Tenma? Not so much.

They were back to singing anime songs off-key, Kazunari jumping on the bed and Tenma waving a can of beer around when Tenma lost motor control of his arms and spilled his beer on himself, drenching his clothes with the awful smell.

Sakuya and Kazunari both knew their three-man party was over at this point – they were not going to be responsible for Tenma getting sick, or worse, getting alcohol poisoning. Sakuya had grabbed the empty can of beer and set it aside, then he beckoned Tenma to sit down. With a sick look on his face, Tenma quieted for a moment. And then he threw up. _On himself._

Sobering up a little, Kazunari tugged on Tenma’s clothes to get him out of his ruined attire. Kazunari must’ve not been gentle with his ministrations, jostling Tenma a bit more, because it was only a few seconds later that Tenma vomitted again, this time, _on Kazunari._

Tenma stared in horror at Sakuya. _“No…”_

Sakuya winced. “It gets worse.”

It was then that Tenma had developed some mode of coherency, but not a lot of it because then he begun taking off his clothes himself. In fact, Tenma was taking _all_ of his clothes off and dropping them to the floor unceremoniously. Sakuya had time to avert his eyes, but Kazunari, who was still drenched in Tenma’s vomit and had not moved away just yet, just sat there and took the brunt of witnessing Tenma in his birthday suit.

It is exactly as anyone could imagine it to be.

With nothing left on, he stood up and toddled off to the bathroom, stumbling a bit in his drunken stupor, and insisting he’d take a shower to rinse off the smell. Tenma even brought his clothes with him, insisting he’d wash them in the bathtub.

Kazunari, despite the embarrassing display, was worried Tenma would brain himself in the bathroom and followed him. Tenma made the remark that Kazunari wasn’t better off than him, and then Tenma tried to _strip Kazunari’s clothes off_.

And Kazunari, apparently, _let him_.

“ _Why didn’t you stop us?_ ” Tenma hissed at Sakuya.

Sakuya shrugged. “He gave me this look that said he’s got it. So I just…watched?”

“You watched.”

“The bathroom was see-through with glass walls. There was a lot to see,” Sakuya explained, like that tidbit helped. It didn’t. He still continued the story.

Still refusing to look directly at Tenma’s drunken state of undress, Kazunari motioned for Sakuya to fetch him the sheets on the bed. When Kazunari was down to his ruined jeans which Tenma was trying in vain to unbutton, Kazunari draped the sheets over Tenma’s body to cover him up into a blanket burrito.

Being wrapped up comfortably was apparently enough to pacify the zombie-coherent actor, and so with both Kazunari and Sakuya’s help, they managed to lead blanket-covered drunk-as-hell Tenma to bed, where he promptly passed out.

Calming down a bit, Sakuya urged Kazunari to get out of his ruined pants as well, and covered himself up with some more sheets. He offered to exchange rooms with Kazunari so he could watch over Tenma, but Kazunari waved him off, saying that Sakuya at least deserved a room to himself after having essentially been forced to babysit adults make poor life decisions all evening.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Eh, it’ll be fine Saku-saku! Tenten can deal with it in the morning!”_

And that, mercifully, was the end of their night. Sakuya went over to his room next door and fell asleep past 2 am.

Tenma stared at Sakuya in unmitigated horror.

“Oh my _god_.”

“And that’s not even the worst part,” Sakuya continued.

_“What do you mean that’s not the worst part?!”_

“Because right before everything went, um…south, you decided to drunk dial the director to sing her an off-key rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ around midnight. We tried to stop you, but you were very insistent. Kazunari just decided to sing along in the background,” Sakuya added.

“ _No…_ ” Tenma paled.

“And then she called me a few hours ago after I woke up and grabbed some breakfast while the two of you were still asleep. She asked how we were.”

“Is she…did she sound mad?”

And right on que, Tenma’s phone vibrated across the table, ringing in that familiar tune Tenma set up as Izumi’s ringtone. On the display screen, her name flashed with her contact picture, one of those candid pictures of her that Omi took once and shared with everyone. Izumi’s smiling face on her contact photo looked ominous.

Sharing a glance at Sakuya, the younger teen gave him an encouraging smile, his bright expression open and comforting. Tenma could probably guess how the call went: Izumi would call Sakuya in frantic worry, ask him where they were, if they were okay, and if they needed someone to take care of them. Sakuya has that effect on people, like you wanted to take care of him.

There are times Tenma still thinks he maybe still crushes on Sakuya: this is one of those times. Sakuya doesn’t look the least bit worried at the phone call, so Tenma surmises it couldn’t have been all that bad. He took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and pressed it to his ear.

“Ah, good morning director – ”

_“SUMERAGI TENMA!”_

Ah. It seems he was mistaken.

~

Watching Tenma get a harsh verbal lashing over the phone was a little entertaining, though he’ll admit he does feel a little bad for him. Sakuya closed his eyes and inhaled the comforting scent of coffee, tuning out the director’s loud voice from the speakers and Tenma’s attempts to explain himself.

Last night had felt like some strange dream to Sakuya – everything that happened since getting dinner felt like he’s stepped into a world he didn’t feel like he belonged in. The whole night out with Tenma and Kazunari was like one of those scenes from a movie, where the flashy, bright, and handsome protagonists would take this ordinary person’s hand and lead them to all sorts of crazy adventures in the night in a beautiful unknown city.

The whole experience was exciting but also half stressful, especially when Tenma took Kazunari’s comment of him being a lightweight a little too seriously and spent so much _drinking_. Sakuya wasn’t surprised the pro actor got so wasted last night – he thinks it’s probably Tenma’s first time to go out drinking for real.

 _Maybe Tenma should’ve gone out for his first drinks with the director’s supervision as well_ , Sakuya thought, _then maybe he wouldn’t have suffered so much last night._

 _“Let him suffer. That’ll teach him a lesson.”_ Sakuya almost giggled at the harsh reprimand in Yuki’s voice he could already imagine. Across from him, Tenma was pinching the bridge of his nose with a pained expression, the combination of his hangover and Izumi’s scolding probably not doing him any favors. He wants to laugh again at the faces Tenma made as he recounted the events of last night to the actor.

Sakuya felt bad for not feeling too worried about Tenma last night, but he wasn’t kidding when he told Tenma that Kazunari gave him the assurance that the blonde had it handled. It’s probably because Kazunari was so good at trying to take care of Tenma that Sakuya wasn’t very worried at all.

It’s not like he lied to Tenma in his retelling, it was more like he omitted to share some small details that happened.

Like the fact that the two of them were practically draped around each other as they stumbled drunk before Sakuya managed to get them inside the hotel, or how Kazunari was basically giving these soft looks at Tenma all night. He didn’t tell Tenma that it was Kazunari who first suggested they share rooms and that Sakuya could have the other to himself, nor did he mention that the two of them were always holding on to each other in some way as they partied.

He definitely couldn’t tell Tenma that Kazunari was already half-sober to complete embarassment when the actor completely stripped _just a feet away_ from each other, and he definitely couldn’t tell Tenma how completely rigid and flushed Kazunari was when Tenma’s hands wandered around the blonde to take off his ruined clothes. Although he’s never seen an AV before, what he saw with the two boys last night was pretty indecent- dare he say _pornographic_.

And then the night ended.

_“Hey, Kazunari?”_

_“Hmm?” Sakuya watched as the blonde tucked Tenma’s sheets around him more securely. He didn’t miss the tender look in Kazunari’s eyes as he gazed at Tenma’s face, lax with sleep and exhaustion._

_“Do you want to switch rooms with me? I know you’re tired, and I’m not nearly as drunk as you are. I can take care of Tenma.”_

_“It’s okay. I got it.”_

_“Are you sure? You don’t think Tenma will freak out in morning about this?”_

_“Nah. He’ll probably not be able to remember most of tonight anyway. It’ll be fine. Tenma can deal with it in the morning.”_

_“If you’re sure,” Sakuya doesn’t miss the way Kazunari says_ Tenma _instead of_ Tenten _. He shuffled in place a bit. “You like him.”_

_“Hmm? I like everyone, Saku-saku! You’re all family, yeah?” Kazunari grinned, glowing despite the exhaustion hanging around his frame._

_“But…you like him a little more differently, don’t you?” Sakuya doesn’t know if it’s the little alcohol still inside him that gave him the nerve to ask, but he asked it all the same._

_Kazunari doesn’t even meet his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind that I insist being the one to stay with Tenma. It’s just…you saw the place Tenma works at right? He’s surrounded by so many beautiful and gorgeous people. And then here’s little ole me and…I don’t even know if Tenma swings that way,” he laughed softly._

_Sakuya wants to say he does, but he knows well enough that it isn’t his place to say so. It’s not his secret to tell._

_“I’ll just try to have him in any of the ways I’m allowed to. That’s enough for me.”_

Sakuya didn’t tell Tenma how Kazunari looked so down when Sakuya woke him up and Tenma wasn’t there. He had to lie to Kazunari that Tenma was so hungry he just couldn’t wait to go out for food, and the laugh that Kazunari answered with sounded brittle. He handed the clothes he bought at a souvenir shop nearby to Kazunari, the boy looking at the clothes in his hands with the crumbling pieces of a smile.

_“Maybe we shouldn’t drink so much next time,” Kazunari said softly._

_“Yeah.”_

That’s another thing he didn’t tell Tenma: he’s one of the few people in the company that’s known about Miyoshi Kazunari’s long-time crush on Sumeragi Tenma, and how the two of them had been unknowingly and blindly dancing around each other for the longest time. _It’s been a long time coming_ , Yuki once told him, that Kazunari’s cheerdul yet subdued exacting personality was a direct compliment to Tenma’s competitive and perfectionist spirit.

It’s one of the reasons why he was so caught off-guard when Tenma confessed to _him_. The two of them had grown closer in the months since their troupes were formed, but he didn’t think their closeness would result in Tenma having a _crush_ on him.

That’s part of the reason why he rejected Tenma all those months ago when he confessed to him: he already saw how Tenma and Kazunari gravitated to each other despite their increasingly hectic schedules: Tenma with new projects, and Kazunari in his graduating year in college. They made time to talk more during Summer Troupe rehearsals and over shared dinners. Kazunari would brush aside Tenma’s harsh words and understood the concern in them, and Tenma didn’t mind when Kazunari stole pictures of him unawares and posted it on Instablam.

He’s not going to lie to himself by saying he didn’t have a boy-crush on Tenma – because he did, he _still_ does – and how could he not? He’s a professional actor close to his age with years of experience under his belt. He’s confident, charismatic, handsome, and dedicated to his craft; how could he not like him?

The difference between their crushes was that Sakuya simply _admired_ Tenma, while Tenma’s crush on him was based on adoration in the romantic sense. They didn’t like each other the same way the other did, and the last thing Sakuya wanted to do was lead Tenma on by thoughtlessly saying yes because his heart skipped a beat at the confession.

Sakuya had finished his coffee when Tenma brought his phone down after his call from the director. He looked like he was nursing an additional hangover after the call, to which Tenma responded by downing his own cold coffee in one go.

It’s a little incredible and worrying, Sakuya thought.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t get you in too much trouble with the director. Must’ve been a call you got early in the morning,” Tenma groaned.

“I feel like that should be my line,” Sakuya chuckled, “the director called me sounding all worried if I was hungover or if I got enough sleep. She even threatened to send Omi over here if she thought I was lying about eating enough. She sounded really concerned and I had to reassure her multiple times we were okay.”

“WHAT THE HELL? Izumi practically tore me a new ass hole with how much she railed into me. I mean, I deserved it, but how come you get the preferential treatment?” Tenma grumbled.

Sakuya stared at him with a flat look and replied in a dry tone. “I get the preferential treatment because I stopped drinking after my third bottle, I think.”

Tenma reddened. “…okay, I may have deserved all that scolding.”

Sakuya laughed and thought about everything that happened last night once more.

“Yeah, I think you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't meant to be a long fic, so I guess this'll end in 2 or 3 long chapters more?
> 
> This chapter was a culmination of both my crazy ideas and things I've seen and heard about during college. There's a lot of exposition at the end from Sakuya, which I think I needed to write since I had to establish that Kazu def has the hots for Tenten - but like, in this angsty secret pining kind of way that still in line with Kazu's faux-flippant and secretly-still-insecure personality.
> 
> Honestly, writing Sakuya is like trying to be a Good Person and writing that down. It's an experience. God I love Sakuya, everybody needs a Sakuya in their lives.
> 
> Tenma of course continues to be a bi disaster and we all know that's not stopping any time soon. Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and let's talk. XD


	5. Memorizing the Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is done, Omi is not as oblivious as people think he is, and Kazunari comes to a conclusion. Tenma, of course, is a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I meant to update much sooner than this, but real life happened and I had to pull myself together before I actually managed to sit down long enough to write this out. I recently got work, so THAT gave me writer's block and that's partly why this took so long to write lol.
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Yuki wanted it to be put on record that he absolutely _did not ask for any of this._

_“Yuki you got to help me!”_

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was under the impression that I was Kazunari’s manager, _not yours, you piece of junk actor!”_ Yuki hissed into his phone’s receiver, his free hand already absently rubbing soothing circles around his temples. In front of him, Muku and Taichi threw him a cursory glance over the manga they were reading, a plate of snacks set before them generously.

The three of them of them had formed some sort of convoluted domestics club in the Mankai Company, and they were invariably joined by the other adults in their free time more often than Yuki would care to admit. Azuma and him pored over skin care routines, Omi would join him and Taichi for crocheting and generally sewing pieces, and _Sakyo_ , the absolute _emotionally-15-year-old-yakuza who still hasn’t confessed to Izumi,_ joins Muku to read manga together. And not just manga: _shoujo manga_. Yuki doesn’t have a problem with Sakyo or shoujo manga per se, just with the fact that _Sakyo reads shoujo manga_ to be specific.

(Sakuya, Kumon and Azami joins them more often than not too, but that’s to be expected – they’re all around the same age and interests. Masumi rarely joins them, only sitting with them whenever the literal embodiment of sunshine that is Sakuya manages to convince Mr. Antisocial to hang around with them kids their age.)

Anyways, Sakyo’s a bitch about his feelings for their director, and Yuki thinks the company’s already covered on that front with the whole _pining_ over someone else. Yuki absolutely does _not_ need another pining fool to add to that, and someone from his troupe nonetheless.

It’s hilarious, he’ll admit, like one of those comedy skits Tsuzuru might write for them if he felt petty enough to write scenes for people that annoyed him for a bit – except it’s real life and Yuki is Suffering™.

Yuki swears he will one day strangle Tenma with the toughest yard of lace he could find in his wardrobe, and sure, it would be murder, but it wouldn’t be a crime.

_“Masumi is absolutely useless and I need someone sane enough to listen to me!”_

“You are an actual 14-year-old girl that feels vindicated if nobody pays her enough attention.”

“ _Yuki!”_

“What do you want me to say?” Yuki sighed, his hand moving to pinch his nose. From the corner of his eye, he saw Muku quirk an amused smile as he reached for a biscuit on the table. Taichi ignored them, visibly enraptured by whatever shoujo abomination he’s reading. “It’s not like I have context to work with here. Come on, you hack, use your words.”

_“We shot the bathhouse scene last night!”_

“Congratulations, you can now claim you have been to a public bathhouse as the regular mortals have. Are you actually repulsed by the idea of being mostly naked around Kazunari in a dingy setting that much?”

 _“Can you – ugh, can you_ please _talk to Kazunari and see if I wasn’t just imagining us being awkward from last night?”_

Yuki wants to pull every single hair out of Sumeragi Tenma’s stupid head – strand by strand – until he’s bald. When he signed up to be Kazunari’s manager more than two months ago, he did not sign up to be Tenma’s envoy to all things Kazunari. He’s signed on to be a glorified secretary with minimal wage, not to be someone’s _therapist_.

The entire thing was already a slow-motion trainwreck from the very beginning – and it all started when the _one time_ Sakuya decided to be a rebel and skip school, he and Kazunari got roped into signing on to be part of a major cast of a primetime dramedy to premiere in a few weeks.

Izumi – that curry-obsessed alien – didn’t curb it down; in fact, she pretty much greased the train tracks to speed along that disaster by basically selling out Tasuku and Masumi as part of the ensemble cast.

Did he mention that the director somehow managed to sign up Itaru to play Sakuya’s character’s estranged father in the show? Yeah, that really happened – two weeks ago, to be precise. It was a minor role – thank the gods – and Itaru only missed one day of work so they could shoot all of his scenes on site. It was chaotic.

(Itaru didn’t seem to mind that much, saying that Sakuya pulled him two SSRs for his game or something – Yuki didn’t really endeavour to understand Itaru’s gaming terminologies.)

Anyways, Yuki can only assume that Tenma is absolutely going stir-crazy where he is right now, considering his usual keeper isn’t present. Sakuya had missed a grand total of twelve school days before he returned, and has only been back to Kyoto twice more for a straight four or five shooting days and finishing high school. Masumi has arrived to shoot his scenes in Kyoto yesterday, and will be back tomorrow. Kazunari and Tenma have similar schedules; Kazunari juggling finishing college and doing assistant director work, and Tenma helping out with the Autumn Troupe practice and taking on several small projects in between.

Meaning, Tenma and Kazunari are together often enough that Tenma is having his usual bi crisis more frequently on set. Yuki would laugh and call Tenma a walking bi disaster, only if it didn’t involve that hack calling Yuki to rant about his _goddamn problems._

Yuki sighed loudly. He was already regretting this. “I’ll talk to him. I don’t know why I am agreeing to this, but I’ll talk to him. What even happened to make you think that things are awkward?”

_“T-That’s none of your business!”_

“You did a bathhouse scene. Let me guess: you got hard in front of Kazunari while wearing just a towel or something.”

There was a strangled voice over the line and the sound of fumbling. And then, inevitably, the dial tone.

“Ah. He got hard in front of Kazunari while wearing just a towel. That is – I can’t even – Wow. Just. Wow. He has absolutely outdone himself.” Yuki put his phone down and stared blankly at the open page of the manga he was currently reading. It was showing the distraught face of the girl protagonist as the boy protagonist mistakenly enter the girl’s locker room and saw her in a state of undress. It was so cliché and fan service-y.

It was actually Tenma’s life.

“That hack better still have that checklist me and Banri gave him. I think there’s a ‘ _being aroused by a co-star on and off set’_ item there that he needs to check.”

“Maybe we should switch to another genre for you, Yuki-kun. How does BL sound?” _Muku, you adorable and precious bean_ , Yuki thought, _do not say things that make me want to throw things at your head._

“We are _not_ doing BL,” Yuki stared at Muku with the flattest look he can muster. Muku didn’t even flinch – he just giggled. He sometimes misses the times Muku would cower at this glares. Now Muku would more likely pat his head in a genuine yet patronizing manner. It was _bullshit._

“Oh no, we’re doing BL. We’re going _full_ BL. Have you even heard about Tsuzuru’s script for the Autumn Troupe’s play?” Taichi gave him an amused look. “Banri and Juza are playing the leads, too.”

Yuki noted that he would have to find Villager C and stangle him for being an enabler, and inform Kazunari to include an R18 tag on their poster then. The Mankai company is generally family-friendly with their shows. But with Banri and Juza on stage in what seems to be a BL storyline?

Yuki noted that he should tell Kazunari to put the contact numbers of the nearest therapists in the area on their posters.

“Fuck it. Hand me the doujins.”

Yuki swears he’s beyond regret at that point, and discovers he’s got _more_ to regret judging by the tall stack Muku hands him. Taichi – that bastard – has the audacity to look away and pretend he’s not laughing by covering his mouth. The pink-haired boy merely gives him a sheepish look, and Yuki –

 _You know what?_ Yuki thought, _I’m not even going to ask._

~

Despite what people would believe about him, Kazunari wasn’t as stupid as he presented himself to be. He was a bright and sociable young man, but he was far from frivolous and shallow. Kazunari was discerning and quick on the uptake, and he used his media presence and jubilant personality to hide it.

Omi wouldn’t consider himself a people-person to make such assessments, but he does consider himself a Mankai-person; he’s spent a long time living under the same roof as these people – _his people_ – and despite the fact that people perceive him as dull and slow sometimes, he is old enough to know better. He knows enough, but he’s never been the sentimental type given his past, and he’s only now learning to soften the sharp points of his past into smoother edges, more willing to fit together with people rather than injure, and really, Omi thinks it’s reasonable for him to second guess himself from time to time.

“Ha~h. Omimi, make me dinner stat! I’m so hungry I can feel my stomach eating itself! I can’t believe how much work being an assistant director to Hakamata Natsuo needs to be done!”

“An extra large serving of an energizing dinner, coming right up!”

“Yay! You’re the best Omimi!”

Omi fired up the stove and began making his signature veggie fried rice. He could grill the fish he prepared this afternoon for Kazunari, and he could just reheat the miso soup from lunch. He already had some salad portioned for a convenient serving, he just needed to add dressing, and thinks there’s still some leftover curry that the director made for breakfast this morning...

He’d apparently zoned out for a bit and finished serving Kazunari his dinner, as he snapped out of it with the blonde’s enthusiastic _itadakimasu!_

“Did you just get back from Kyoto tonight?” Omi asked conversationally, deciding to keep Kazunari company, and fetched a small bowl and a teaspoon so he could have some of the homemade ice cream he and Juza made the other day. He placed the bowl on the table as he rifled through the freezer, pulling out the container with the ice cream.

“Nah, had to head over to the university to meet with my adviser regarding my thesis. I’m actually amazed at how much I’m still keeping it together considering my hectic schedule!” Kazunari chuckled, but Omi could hear the exhaustion in it.

“You should take a day off once in a while. It’s no good to run yourself so ragged,” Omi could see the sag in Kazunari’s shoulders; the blonde is far from the only one overextending himself in the company. Tsuzuru has been going manic with his own thesis on top of writing scripts, while Homare has stuck himself to an irregular sleep schedule due to his master’s dissertation. Omi had already graduated a year ago, so he understands the pressure of graduating.

Still, he worries about his friends.

“Aww, you’re a saint Omimi! But don’t worry, I can handle it! Saku-saku will be back for another week-long shoot next week! And it’s perfect since his midterms will end this week, so he’ll have less school work to do after,” Kazunari drank his miso soup slowly, finally pacing himself from eating too fast. “That means me, Saku-saku, and Tenten will be shooting together again!”

Omi didn’t miss the brief look of elation that crossed Kazunari’s face at the mention of Tenma. He’s noticed it before, back when he first met the Mankai Company as their photographer, that Kazunari acts slightly different around Tenma. It’s easy to mistake Kazunari and Misumi as an item – they’re an excellent pair of friends – but Omi saw the way Kazunari shifted around Tenma then; trying to impress, live up to the renowned talent that stood on stage with them.

To be fair, everyone in the Summer Troupe acted the same around Tenma then, even as he watched their first play, but Omi had a sense it was different for the two of them. He figured it was nothing though – what did he know about normal friendship? – and put his thoughts away on it.

When he overheard the adults talking about it the pairings in the company over drinks, he was minimally surprised. His lack of surprise apparently was enough to surprise everyone else.

_“Ara~ara~, I hadn’t thought you’d catch on to that, Omi,” Azuma trilled, amused at Omi’s lack of reaction. “Kazunari only appears to be shallow, but he’s quite the secret keeper.”_

_“Ah, I guess saw a possibility of it happening from back then. I didn’t really think much on it,” Omi chuckled, sipping his sake._

_“Huh. I had initially thought you didn’t pick up on things like that. You’re quite oblivious most of the time,” Sakyo mused._

_“I guess I can see why you’d think I’m oblivious – not that I’m denying it. It’s just, well, I see things. I just don’t like assuming things unless someone shares the same opinion, or if it’s extremely obvious,” Omi smiled. “It’s more fun to be oblivious in those kinds of circumstance anyways – ignorance is bliss.”_

_Itaru, who in that rare occasion was out of his room from playing games, raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And what, pray tell, constitutes as shared opinion and extremely obvious?”_

_“Juza and Banri fucking. Sakyo-san’s ridiculous decades-long pining after the director – though everyone knows of that. Taichi’s crush on me. That strange queer-platonic relationship thing you have with Chikage. Masumi’s waning crush on the director. Among other things,” Omi listed out._

_Tsumugi did a silent clap for him while Homare looked at him in even more surprise. Sakyo choked on his drink as Azuma giggled. Itaru didn’t even look fazed, just smirked at Chikage who sat beside him, while Guy quirked a small smile._

_“Also, the kinky sex you try to keep secret with Tasuku isn’t as well hidden as you think, Azuma-san. And I didn’t think Tasuku was into rope bondage under civilian clothes until I saw it last month. Congratulations, that was something I could’ve lived my life_ not _knowing,” Omi finished drily._

 _This time, everybody choked on nothing. Azuma had the good grace of blushing, but nothing that showed how much his feathers were ruffled. Tsumugi made a distressed sound and put his face in his hands while Homare’s eyes were round in shock. Itaru and Chikage were blinking at Azuma, their faces slack in surprise. Guy refused to meet Azuma’s eyes, and Sakyo? Sakyo looked like he was having a breakdown._ Ah, perhaps I should’ve kept that last part to myself _, Omi thought._

_“Ah. How embarrassing. Don’t tell Tasuku you guys know, okay? You know how he is. He’s quite reticent as it is, I believe Tasuku was already appropriately flustered when Sakuya found us out on accident.”_

_“_ What do you mean Sakuya found out?” _Sakyo hissed._

_“How did Sakuya find out?” Omi asked, unabashedly curious._

_“He caught us in the hallway around 4 am. He and Tasuku were going on a long jog that morning, hence the early hours. It was mostly embarrassing, but, ah, it was Sakuya, so it was fine. My only regret is that Sakuya saw too much so early in the morning. Oh dear,” Azuma looked both a mix of regretful and amused._

_“Such a revelation! Pray tell, which hallway were you and Tasuku having your illicit dalliance? And who vies for dominance in your affairs?” Homare asked._

_“Do_ not _answer that question, please, I’m begging you,” Tsumugi groaned. Omi wanted to laugh – he knew_ exactly _which hallway that was – it was the one close to Tasuku and Tsumugi’s room. That, and the fact he knew the two of them “switch pitch.”_

_Azuma giggled at Tsumugi’s distraught expression._

_“Anyways, yeah, I had inkling that Kazunari had a crush on Tenma,” Omi steered the conversation back on track, “and I know that Tenma has a crush on someone, though I don’t know who. Probably on Izumi, Yuki or Sakuya, or even Kazu himself, but I don’t know. It’s easier to play dumb than to overthink these things.”_

_Guy smiled at him. “Probably for the best.”_

Omi snapped out of his wandering thoughts when Kazunari poked his arm.

“You okay big guy? You looked deep in thought,” Kazunari peered at him. Omi noticed that the blonde has finished his meal and even took his dishes to the sink. The older man shook his head and smiled.

“Just remembering stuff. Some stuff the others at the last drinking party said.”

“Oh man, I missed the last drinking sesh you guys had! I even heard Chika-chon managed to drag Itaroon from his games for some drinks! How was it? Any hot gossip I should know about?”

“They were quite surprised that I wasn’t surprised to know you had a crush on Tenma.”

Kazunari stared at him for a hot second before going red in the face. Omi felt himself growing embarrassed at the easy admission. Ah, how tactless of him. Before he could apologize though, Kazunari regained some of his color and chuckled to himself.

“Ah, how embarrassing. I thought I kept it pretty lowkey, but damn, was I that obvious?”

“Only to those who know what to look for. Some of us can be pretty good method actors, so being observant is in our nature.”

Kazu put a finger on his chin in a contemplative expression. “That makes sense.”

Omi told Kazu about everything in the last drinking session he missed. He fixed the two of them a cup of tea each, Kazunari throwing another grateful look at Omi, and the two of them sat for a while and caught up. At one point, Kazunari had asked Omi if he would be down to visit Kyoto to do some test shots for promotional photos, to which the older man agreed. He also told Kazu about the last part of the drinking conversation regarding the pairs in the company, including his suspicions on Tenma’s crush.

“Oh, I can provide context for that. Tenten _had_ a crush on Saku-saku, and managed to confess to him. He got rejected though,” Kazunari said blithely.

This time, it was Omi who choked on his tea. “ _What?”_

“I accidentally overheard him tell about it to the director one evening after I got back late. Apparently, Tenten started liking Saku-saku since the Summer Troupe first formed, and it’s snowballed from there. Anyways, Tenma decided to stop hiding in the metaphorical closet, confessed his crush to Saku-saku, and got promptly rejected. He’s over it now, but it’s clear that Tenten is fond of him quite a lot,” Kazunari smirked at Omi’s gobsmacked expression.

Omi was speechless. He did not see _that_ coming. “ _Sakuya?!”_

“Believe me, Omimi, I was totes surprised too when I heard it. I didn’t really like, ask Tenten about it. I figure if he doesn’t tell me himself about, then it’s not something I should confront him about, yeah? And he’s over it. Saku-saku and Tenten are practically besties these days, and the three of us hang out a lot ‘coz of filming!”

“Right. That. At least he’s not acting out romance scenes with Sakuya.”

“No. He’s having hinted-romantic scenes with me, which is doubly worse for Tenten.”

“Hmm? How so?”

“Because Tenten has a crush on _me._ ”

Omi did not have enough tea to choke on, so he settled for gaping noiselessly at Kazunari. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he eked out a moment later.

“He~h! But Omimi, you said it yourself! You thought Tenten either had a crush on the director, Yukki, Saku-saku, or me! Everybody’s had a crush on the director at least once, and I know for a fact Tenten and Yuki are not romantic to each other. And I already told you about him and Saku-saku, and for you to think if it was me, there had to be something you’d seen right?” Kazunari pointed out.

“Also, we all know Tenten is about as subtle as a train wreck. I mean, I knew I liked him, but when he started showing signs of him liking me on set, even I’m not stupid enough to not see it,” the blonde sighed and leaned back on his chair.

“Y’know, for the longest time I thought Tenten liking me back was like this huge impossibility. Like, little ole me catching the eye of the superstar? That’s out of some light novel or manga right? But then when Saku-saku left after the first week and told me to look after Tenten properly, Tenten just acted so flustered around me sometimes that either meant he was uncomfortable with me or that he hated me.

“And Tenten doesn’t hate me – no way! I know I annoy him, but not enough to hate me – so there must’ve been something that caused him to be uncomfortable with me. When I think about it, it may have started after the night me and Tenten and Sakuya spent some ungodly hours drinking –”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there,” Omi interjected. Kazunari looked at him curiously – Omi was not the type to interrupt someone in the middle of a sentence. “What do you mean you and Tenma took Sakuya out for _drinking?!”_

Omi watched Kazunari slowly flush a shade of red, before shaking his head, as if dispelling a memory. “Okay, _that_ is a story for another time. Trust me, Omimi, it involved so much alcohol and karaoke, vomit, stripping, and a love hotel. If I’m going to tell that ridiculous story, it deserves an audience with at least Yukki and Azu.”

Omi couldn’t decide if he wanted to hear that story or not.

“Anyways, so me and Tenten filmed this scene together at the bathhouse that was deffo full-homo –” Omi wasn’t even going to ask about _that_ “ – and that’s when he started acting so embarrassed around me and I don’t even know why – wait, scratch that, I had a _hint_ of why, but I didn’t want to entertain that thought because, well, what if it was just me seeing things I wanted to see, y’know? So I let it be and did more work for Director Hakamata, and I just. Well.”

The older man stared at Kazunari losing steam in his rambling and watched the blonde wring his hands together. It was a strange sight: Kazunari rarely showed this side of him that looked unsure and flustered. Omi found it endearing.

“What made you sure that Tenma had _at least_ a crush on you?” Omi asked gently.

“I don’t think he even noticed. But there was this one scene me and Tenten’s character were rough housing. It was this scene where Tenten’s character was supposed to be all annoyed at my character, but when I heckled him and fed him my lines, he didn’t follow the script.”

“What did he do?” Omi asked.

Kazunari was silent for a moment. “Nothing. He just let me put my arms around him as I said the joking lines my character had, and he just. Did nothing. He just smiled. And then director Hakamata called cut and Tenten was so embarrassed about forgetting his lines, and we had to retake the scene.”

“He...smiled?”

“It was this soft smile kind of thing? Like a sort of half-smile, like he’s trying not to smile but failing, and then trying to look away to hide it. And then his eyes were bright like ‘Uwaah!’ and it just...it seemed like Tenma got lost in his character that he did what _he_ wanted to do instead of what the script of his character told him to do.”

Omi didn’t miss Kazunari slipping into Tenma’s actual name instead of his nickname.

“And what did you do?”

Kazunari shrugged. “I stayed in character. I’m used to not displaying my real emotions – and well, I’m used to hiding my crush on Tenten. It wasn’t a big deal, but it caught me off-guard, is all.”

“If it wasn’t a big deal,” Omi began, “then you wouldn’t be so hung up on this.”

Kazunari groaned. “That’s exactly what Yukki told me over the phone when I called him that day!”

Omi chuckled. “I don’t see why you’re so distressed. You like Tenma. And Tenma likes you back. It’s mutual.”

“But Omimiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!” Kazunari whined, “I don’t know what to do!”

Omi has been in Kazunari’s situation exactly once – and he’s only realized he’d been in that situation literally _years_ after that ship has sailed and sunk.

He and Nachi used to be known as the strongest of West Tokyo in their younger years – the double leaders “Wild Wolf” Omi and “Wild Fox” Nachi. During that part of his life where it was impossible to tell friend from foe, Nachi was the one person Omi could trust to have his back.

He’s long since moved on from it – his wild days of riding and fighting – but he’s always found it hard to move on from his dead best friend. He’s lived his days struggling to feel alive, feeling guilty for being happy, right until Nachi’s parents told him about their son’s dream to be an actor.

Being part of Mankai during those first weeks of the Autumn Troupe, he’s felt like an imposter, living the life and dream of someone dead. It took him a while to realize that he’s come to love acting as well, and that Nachi would have hit him over the head repeatedly for not living his life to the fullest. It’s with the acceptance that he could be happy despite his past that made him realize that the best thing he could do to honor his best friend is by opening himself up to the possibility of holding people close to him, and by embracing the things he wants to do because he deserves to be happy.

Omi has realized that he has loved Nachi for the longest time. And though it may not have lead to anything romantic or any of the sort, it doesn’t make it any less true. Omi still wishes he’s had the chance to tell Nachi he loves him, even once.

It takes him a second to realize that Kazunari has rambled to him in a roundabout way as a means of asking for advice from him.

“I’m not sure if I’m the right person you should be asking for advice,” Omi began, “but I think you should tell him, and tell him soon.”

“Soon?”

Omi shrugged. “Ain’t no better time than the present. Or at least, the immediate future. Sometimes, we make excuses not to say the things that matter because we’re afraid of rejection. Sometimes, we don’t say the words we need to say because we hadn’t realized it mattered, or that we’d run out of time, or that there would be this great regret later on.

“Maybe it wouldn’t end well. You did say that Sakuya turned him down. And well, in terms of rejection, I don’t think anyone holds quite the record of fumbled flirting like Taichi does. But you and Tenma are best friends – and I know for a fact that despite how much Tenma and Yuki have become close these days, you’re still the very first friend Tenma made in the company. And even if it doesn’t go anywhere right now? Who’s to say it won’t go anywhere at all in the future. You’re both young. You got time. Don’t waste it. Take the chances you have, Kazunari – grab them with both hands and hold on to it. Don’t...don’t content with yourself with the paltry happiness you have right now if you know you can be happier.”

Kazunari looked at him with an awed expression. Omi sighed. “Well, that’s just my take on it.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kazunari murmured.

Omi chuckled. “No better teacher than life experience itself.”

Kazunari picked up his mug of tea. It had grown cold now in the duration of his rambling, and Omi watched Kazunari stare at the bobbing tea bag floating near the mug’s bottom. He had a pensive look on his face, his brow furrowed as he was lost in thought.

“The shoot will end in a month before it moves to post production. I think I’ll confess then.”

Omi beamed at the blonde who had a small smile on his face. “Go get ‘im.”

~

In the shadows of the door leading from the kitchen to the courtyard, Tenma resolutely marched back to his and Yuki’s room with a bright red face, decidedly no longer thirsty for water (but thirsty nonetheless).

Tenma kicks the door open and bangs it back close with a loud slam, effectively distracting Yuki from a manga he was reading.

“YUKI!”

“What is it now, you hack? Was there something in the water you drank? Why are you being so difficult right now?”

“I just overheard Kazunari tell Omi that he likes me and that he’s going to confess me in a month after the shoot ends!”

Yuki shot a confused glare. “Then why do you sound like it’s a problem?”

“Stop him from confessing!” Tenma blurted. “I want to be the one to confess first!”

Yuki stared at him for a long five seconds before setting his manga down – the cover a picture of two boys in a very suggestive position, Tenma doesn’t even want to ask – gently on his bed and moved over to a box of scrap cloth by his bed. Yuki produced some kind of article of clothing – wait, is that a white lace shaped like a noose?

“Come here for a second,” Yuki deadpanned, with an “absolutely done” look in his eyes.

“Yuki, why do you have a noose made of lace? Yuki? Yuki? Yuk-what-AARGHH STOP IT YOU’RE STRANGLING ME AAAACKK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update would probably be the last, if I actually manage to find time to write it. Fudge it. I am overworked and underpaid and Adulting Is Hard. JFC.
> 
> I liked writing Omi in this chapter - I always felt his character could be fleshed out a little more despite how he's got such an already interesting development in the story. Writing Azuma and Sakyo from the POV of the others is always fun, and Yuki is always a delightful challenge to write. Muku and Taichi get to be little sh*ts in this one, and I'm living for it.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and how this disaster will end in the comments below. XD


End file.
